<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul of the Shadows by Tidegazer26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960775">Soul of the Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidegazer26/pseuds/Tidegazer26'>Tidegazer26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Romance, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidegazer26/pseuds/Tidegazer26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly never thought she was anything special, always falling behind in Neo Domino City, but a close encounter with the mysterious Beguiler unveils the opportunity of a lifetime, a chance to interview Jack Atlas himself. The road ahead is precarious, with many unforeseen dangers and unlikely individuals and for Carly, her path could not be more muddled in blur, for once she takes to the road ahead, she'll need to decide what is more important to her; Pursuing Jack to heighten her career or striving to build her blossoming connection with the Mistress of illusions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carly Nagisa/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Dance of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome to my first 5ds story that I have written, as well as the first story on AO3. I am thrilled to finally be uploading my work to this site and wish to upload as often as I can.</p><p>As a disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, its plot or characters. I do however retain rights to my Original Characters. as a minor note, for this story, I am borrowing names and elements from both the amine Sub and Dub while trying to keep things coherent. without further ado, enjoy this first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Chance Encounter</p>
<p>"Alright everyone, we are down to the final performance of this evening", a voice boomed across a darkened room full of well-groomed and dressed individuals in arranged seatings, "hailing from across the seas, the Scandinavian Sorceress of Illusions, the Pallbearer of the Hallow, please welcome... The Necro-Beguiler!"</p>
<p>Suddenly lights flared on, illuminating the stage in bright yellow, and blue lights. Standing upon the stage was a slender woman wearing a colourful attire of warm colours. She twirled around, showing off her bright orange opened tailcoat clinging over a crimson hooded leotard, a pair of orange leggings. The woman displayed her yellow eyes coupled with a smile upon her chalk-white face marked with an array of cyan lines.</p>
<p>She raised her grey-laced, gloved hands across her body, wrapping her shoulders. A few tense building moments pass before she flung her arms wide, an array of shadow energy shooting out from her arms and settling like a thick shadowy mist either side of her. Soon the fog disbursed, revealing Gozuki and Mezuki, a pair of humanoid bull zombie monsters, Gozuki being black armed with a Warhammer and Mezuki being brown and armed with a battleaxe. The Beguiler stepped back in her high-heeled boots, allowing both zombie bulls to lower their respective weapons towards the front. The performer rose their hand, causing a glowing white, faceless spirit to emerge from the ground, rising high above the humanoid bulls. The Beguiler made a running dash, hopping up on the ends of the weapons just before both Gozuki and Mezuki simultaneously raised their signature weapons, launching the Beguiler up towards the ghostly being front flipping twice before reaching for the spirit. The ghost in question morphed into the exceptionally beautiful Necroworld Banshee whose seemingly angelic appearance stole the hearts of men and women alike in the room before catching Beguiler mid-air, wowing the crowd.</p>
<p>Beguiler swung gracefully before launching forwards, corkscrewing three times, flicking her hands on the first, several smaller clouds of darkened mist appearing on the second and a swarm of crimson Scapeghosts appearing on the third. She landed upon a crimson red Scapeghost sheep, stylishly performing an actor's stumble from sheep to sheep. Beguiler intertwined a wild dance of twirls and spins as the other Scapeghosts twirled around her, adding to the spectacle as Necroworld Banshee joined her, the duo dancing hand in hand. The Humanoid bulls began chanting, raising their weapons in the air, a pulsing yellow mist surrounding the pair before disappearing in a white hue. The two dancers continued twirling across the Scapeghosts, making their way back towards the stage, The Beguiler leaping gracefully with Banshee in her arms towards the light building up. The flare soon disappeared, leaving behind the sight of the skeletal Doomking Baledroch who stood proudly, taking a knee. The Beguiler and Banshee seemingly glided, sliding along their tail, leaping one with one last corkscrew. The Beguiler landed on both feet with Necroworld Banshee in front of her, finishing the performance by leaning over with Banshee, holding her partner's hanging body by her hips. The Scapeghosts floated down, spinning around the pair as the Doomking floated behind, giving a loud and proud roar.</p>
<p>For moments on end, the crowd was speechless, too stunned for words. As both Beguiler and Banshee stood back up, the gathered crowd began cheering with all their might, many even tossing red roses onto the stage. Beguiler and all her ghostly companions bowed deeply at the praise they received from their performance.</p>
<p>9:29 pm–30 minutes later</p>
<p>People had gathered in the theatre lobby, classy food, and drinks prepared for the numerous guests. Shuffling through the crowds of people was a youthful woman with black hair, a pair of trifocal glasses and carried a big camera with her. She attempted to get photos of the event and some of the performers, especially those no longer in show attire. However, just when she lined up the perfect shot on each of them, she was either bumped, someone stepped in the way or the person moved. She wasn't having the best of luck.</p>
<p>The girl sighed, slumping down in defeat as she went through her messed-up shots, "dammit, every single one of my shots ruined, what am I going to do now?", she questioned herself.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should take an unconventional approach", a gravelly voice responded.</p>
<p>The girl looked up to see a tall figure, sporting a light grey beard and formal purple robes standing before her, holding a small goblet of red wine. She immediately recognised the man as Garret Dalmain, otherwise known as The Great Dezard on stage.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" the girl choked momentarily.</p>
<p>"I've noticed the shots you've attempted tonight", Garret informed, "while I admire your perseverance, I think it's time you focus on a more... ambitious approach Miss Carmine."</p>
<p>Carly lightly gasped. The thought of anyone knowing of her was a surprise, well apart from the reporters.</p>
<p>"don't be surprised", Garret stated, "outside of the theatre, it's my job to know of the people who seem to struggle in the background".</p>
<p>"Well... Uh, It's good to meet you, Mr Dalmain", Carly nervously said.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Garret. Now I suppose you'd like to know what this Ambitious approach is?" Garret asked, receiving a light nod from Carly, "well as you know, just about everyone and their mother knows everything worth knowing about most of the performers here,".</p>
<p>"Most?" Carly enquired, picking herself up, standing just below Garret's height.</p>
<p>"I trust that you know of the Necro Beguiler?" Garret replied.</p>
<p>"I have, but with how famous she is I don't think I..." Carly casually began.</p>
<p>"I think you mean infamous", Garret corrected, "Despite her position under the spotlight, much of her background is unknown to the public. Although second to her performance quality, she's known for the number of love lives she's disrupted just for existing".</p>
<p>Carly gave a confused look to the Great Dezard. He gestures over to the opposite end of the lobby. From across the room, the pair set their eyes upon The Necro-Beguiler, full costume and all, hounded by several women of varying ages and dress. They bore rose bundles and gifts towards her while a few of the nearby confirmed romantic partners, mostly male and the occasional female, glared at the Beguiler with a hint of either awkwardness or mild anger.</p>
<p>"as you can see, the Necro Beguiler isn't exactly the most well-liked person here", Garret pointed out, "many women won't leave her alone, and their partners are not too thrilled about it. They bring a heart of gifts, yet none of them can offer what Beguiler craves for".</p>
<p>"Judging by her reactions, it looks like Beguiler isn't interested in them'" Carly deduced.</p>
<p>"Beguiler's taste isn't exactly a secret but...", Garret trailed, "I don't blame her for not wanting to be hounded".</p>
<p>"Any idea why this has happened?" Carly enquired.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously there's something about Beguiler that yanks the attention of Women, even if they risk cheating on their partners", Garret turned back to Carly, "However, I reckon if you interviewed the Necro Beguiler. Well, your career would skyrocket further in a day than most reporters have in years."</p>
<p>"Any clue on how to approach her?" Carly enquired.</p>
<p>"Well, considering Roses and Chocolates do nothing, I'd best avoid them. However, I know Beguiler does amateur-league dueling on the side, so that may give you an opening", Garret suggested.</p>
<p>Carly wanted to jump for joy, having found her way in, restraining herself only to avoid another incident.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your help Garret", Carly smiled giving a light bow, intent on approaching Beguiler.</p>
<p>"probably should have warned her", Garret muttered to no one in particular, watching Carly head towards he remarks, "One wrong step and Beguiler will have the girl wrapped around her finger".</p>
<p>Carly almost reached the Beguiler who only just got the other women off her back. Carly, however, got 10 feet within Beguiler and began feeling dizzy, causing her to stumble forward awkwardly, smacking right into a woman who didn't get the message the first time.</p>
<p>"My oh my, what do we have here?" the Beguiler slyly asked, eyeing the fallen Carly, "didn't think I warranted such a dashing Dame."</p>
<p>Carly pulls herself up, lightly blushing at the statement made. Now standing face-to-face with the Beguiler, her eyes locked with hers.</p>
<p>"Wait a moment... Aren't you Carly Carmine, one of Neo Domino's most dedicated reporters?" Beguiler asked curiously.</p>
<p>"You give me too much credit, Miss...", Carly stumbled with a hint of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Beguiler, Necro-Beguiler", the costumed performer introduced with a light bow, "but I'm sure you already knew that"</p>
<p>"well Beguiler, I was hoping if you could answer a few questions of mine?" Carly stated</p>
<p>"And might I ask what these questions are for?" Beguiler asked slyly.</p>
<p>"Well I'm here tonight to write about the turnout of the event held by the Domino Theatre Guild for an article I intend to have published", Carly said, "I also want to insert a section about one of the leading performers".</p>
<p>"And I just happen to be the one?" Beguiler placed a hand upon her chest, swinging her hips around, giving a smile.</p>
<p>"Please answer my questions", Carly blurted without thinking, "I'll even duel you if that's what it takes".</p>
<p>Suddenly the entire event stopped. Everyone stood still, watching the conversation between Carly and Beguiler, but mostly glaring towards Carly.</p>
<p>Beguiler, however, smiled, "you know what a girl wants these days, unlike all those double cheaters that hound me", she stated proudly, earning a gasp from the crowd, a few people even fainting as a result, "I'll gladly duel you, but I believe we should set the stakes".</p>
<p>Everyone watched as Beguiler took a few steps towards Carly. The reporter, taking Garret's advice to heart, took the initiative, "when I reduce your life points to 0, you'll answer every question I have for you".</p>
<p>Beguiler stopped in her tracks, a notable smile across her face, "an interesting suggestion", a sly grin appeared upon the performer's face, "I, however, have needed someone to help me with a few of my... Other endeavours. So if I win, I think it's only fair you assist me with such".</p>
<p>Carly thought for a moment. She was challenging someone who she knew had a sturdy deck despite only being an amateur. Not to mention, she liked to flaunt that fact by utilising her cards artwork in her performances. Those monsters were all dangerous, probably would even give Jack Atlas a hard time.</p>
<p>'why am I thinking of Jack now? As much as a number one fan of him I am, this may be my only chance to climb the ranks and meet him. Can my deck even help me?'</p>
<p>A moment into her thinking, she heard a strange yet familiar call coming from her deck. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like her deck may be encouraging her.</p>
<p>"I accept your terms", Carly pulled out her duel dusk, loading her deck into it, "and I hope you are ready."</p>
<p>Beguiler smirked, stepping back to give room, "oh I'm prepared Carly", she twisted her deck holster on her belt towards Carly, flowing a light silver. Likewise, her hands and wrists glowed a ghostly silver.</p>
<p>Beguiler performed a drawing motion from her deck holster, a hand of five ghostly cards faded in before her.</p>
<p>Carly stepped back a few steps, too amazed by what she was witnessing. She had heard the stories, but this was her first time seeing it up close. Despite the initial shock, she took her position and drew her five cards. The crowd, however, backed up to give both duelists enough room to utilise.</p>
<p>"And may the best duelist win", Beguiler finished.</p>
<p>"Duel!"</p>
<p>Carly 4000 X5<br/>Beguiler 4000 X5</p>
<p>"Since you are challenging me to this duel, I get to go first", Beguiler declared drawing a ghostly card from her holster.</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 1: Beguiler 4000 x6</p>
<p>"To start things, I'll set a monster, and two cards face down", Beguiler swiped one ghostly card across and two more downwards.</p>
<p>In response, three enlarged ghostly cards materialised upon the ground in front of her, "hope you don't mind the slow start, need to build up for the main event", Beguiler stated, "it's your turn".</p>
<p>Garret watched from amongst the crowd, seeing the duel started. Momentarily he glanced over to Carly, 'I can only wish you good luck Ms Carmine, you will need it' he thought.</p>
<p>'2 cards facedown and a facedown monster, this could be tricky, but that means I can't afford to go any less than my all', Carly thought carefully, "I draw".</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 2: Carly 4000 x6</p>
<p>Carly looked at the card she drew, revealing it, "since I drew Fortune Fairy Ann, I get to special summon her to the field", she said playing her card.</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Ann<br/>0/0 lv5 ATK</p>
<p>"And since she was special summoned from the hand, I get to remove from play a spellcaster type monster from my deck", Carly pulled out her card and pocketing it briefly.</p>
<p>The reporter gazed upon her cards, picking one to play, "next I play the spell card Unacceptable Result, which allows me to special summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand, so I'll be bringing out Fortune Fairy Hu."</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Hu<br/>0/0 lv3 ATK</p>
<p>"And her effect allows me to gain back the spellcaster I removed earlier", She added the card to her hand, "but instead of holding onto her, I'll summon her, come on out Fortune Fairy Hikari".</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Hikari<br/>0/0 lv1 ATK</p>
<p>"you strike my curiosity Carly", Beguiler smirked, "what do you plan to do with your monsters?"</p>
<p>"I plan to give them a boost with the continuous spell Miracle Stone and equip-spell Fairy Meteor Crush", Carly declared activating her spell cards.</p>
<p>All Fortune Fairies grew larger until they stood just above Carly's height. At the same time, Fortune Fairy Ann began glowing a reddish hue.</p>
<p>"Miracle Stone increases the attack and defence points of all my spellcaster monsters by 500 points for each different Fortune Fairy I control", Carly hastily explained.</p>
<p>"and Fairy Meteor Crush allows Fortune Fairy Ann to inflict battle damage to you even if your monster is in defence mode."</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Ann<br/>0/0 - 1500/1500 P</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Hu<br/>0/0 - 1500/1500</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Hikari<br/>0/0 - 1500/1500</p>
<p>"and now we battle", Carly declared, "Fortune Fairy Ann, attack Beguiler's facedown monster".</p>
<p>The enlarged Ann raised her wand at the facedown monster. Moments later a series of small meteors came raining down from the ceiling upon Beguiler and her monster, which appeared as a beaten-up Scapeghost.</p>
<p>Scapeghost<br/>0/0 lv1 DEF</p>
<p>Beguiler 4000 - 2500 X3</p>
<p>"When Scapeghost is flipped face-up, I can flood the field with Scapeghost tokens", Beguiler declared.</p>
<p>Spawning from the now destroyed Scapeghost came 4 Crimson red sheep.</p>
<p>Scapeghost token x4<br/>0/0 lv1 DEF</p>
<p>"out of curiosity", Carly bravely enquired, "why did you choose the stage name Necro-Beguiler?"</p>
<p>Beguiler blinked at the question, but stood upright and proudly, " I have a fascination with the Undead, as per Necro... and Beguiler is a name loosely translated as Illusion Sorcerer, and you could say many duelists conjure illusions during their duels."</p>
<p>'well obviously' Garret sarcastically thought at the statement... giving a light smile but refocused on the duel, "and now my other Fortune Fairies will take down two of your tokens."</p>
<p>The fairies Hu and Hikari rushed forward, bonking on the heads of two Scapeghosts, leaving behind two.</p>
<p>Scapeghost token x2</p>
<p>"I set a card face down and end my turn", Carly declared setting her last card.</p>
<p>"I'll admit you have natural dueling talent Carly", Beguiler praised, "although it's time we start the main event, my draw".</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 3: Beguiler 2500 x4</p>
<p>"I'll normal summon the tuner monster Pain Painter", Beguiler slashed her card.</p>
<p>Pain Painter<br/>400/200 lv2 ATK</p>
<p>"and once per turn, Pain painter can turn any two zombie monsters I control into lvl2, such as my Scapeghost tokens".</p>
<p>Scapeghost token x2<br/>Lv1 - lv2</p>
<p>'This is it, Beguiler's major turn in events', Garret watched in silence.</p>
<p>"I also activate the magic of foolish burial", Beguiler declared, "which allows me to send a monster from my deck go the graveyard, such as Necroworld banshee".</p>
<p>Carly had felt a sweat drop, remembering what Necroworld banshee could do.</p>
<p>"I now invoke Banshee's effect. I can banish her while she's in the graveyard to activate the field spell Zombie World from my deck", Beguiler raised her hands as a ghostly card shot out from her deck, revealing itself to be the same field spell before disappearing.</p>
<p>The room soon became engulfed in a shadowy mist as the furniture and ordainments become sickly. The shadows were seemingly obstructing the duel from the view of the public.</p>
<p>"This is not good", Carly realised.</p>
<p>"And only zombies can exist while in Zombie World, slain or otherwise, and your fairies are not zombies, or at least they weren't until they entered zombie world", Beguiler stated.</p>
<p>Carly looked in slight horror as her fairies become sickly and undead.</p>
<p>"And because they are no longer spellcasters, they don't benefit from miracle stone", Carly realised.</p>
<p>All Fortune Fairies<br/>Spellcaster - zombie<br/>1500 - 0</p>
<p>"And to finish my preparation, I discard one card in my hand to activate the magic of Tribute to the doomed, which allows me to destroy a monster on your field, so goodbye, for now, Fortune Fairy Ann", Beguiler declared, swiping her card.</p>
<p>A coffin appeared in front of the zombie Ann, opening in front of her. Several bindings shot out, wrapped around Ann before pulling her into the coffin, disappearing.</p>
<p>"now, for the moment we've all been waiting for I tune my level 2 Pain Painter with my 2 level Scapeghost tokens", Beguiler declared raising her hands.</p>
<p>Pain painter turned into a pair of large purple rings before floating over the ground. In response, the Scapeghost each morphed into two orange stars, vanishing into a portal conjured by the rings.</p>
<p>"Witness the great Emperor himself, Doomkaiser Dragon", Beguiler called out.</p>
<p>Emerging from the portal was a twisted, zombie version of Chthonian Emperor Dragon, but still as terrifying.</p>
<p>Doomkaiser Dragon<br/>2400/1500 lv6 ATK</p>
<p>"And when Doomkaiser dragon appears before us, he takes gains an ally from your graveyard", Beguiler declared as a shadowy portal appeared before the Doomkaiser who reached and pulled out the sickly zombie version of Fortune Fairy Ann.</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Ann<br/>0/0 lv5 ATK<br/>Zombie</p>
<p>"My Fortune Fairy!" Carly exclaimed as her other fairies watched in shock</p>
<p>"Now time to battle", Beguiler declared, "Doomkaiser, attack Hikari with necrotic infernal breath!"</p>
<p>Doomkaiser dragon charged up its breath weapon, purple energy emitting from its jaws. Upon locking eyes with Hikari, Doomkaiser unleashed its breath weapon.</p>
<p>At the necrotic flame flew towards Hikari, Carly moves her hand.</p>
<p>"I activate the trap card Mirror Force", She declared revealing her trap card, "its absorbs your attack and destroy all attack positions monsters you control".</p>
<p>The necrotic flame weapon impacted a barrier in front of Hikari, almost immediately refracting and launching the necrotic flame back across Beguiler's field, incinerating both zombie dragon and fairy.</p>
<p>Beguiler chuckled, "so you took out Doomkaiser Dragon", she stated with an unsettling smile, raising her hand forward, "but Zombies are stubborn, they have a habit have of coming back".</p>
<p>As Beguiler spoke, one of her facedown cards raised, revealing a trap.</p>
<p>"Haunted Shrine allows to resurrect a zombie monster should I be on my own", the performer stated, "so rise again Doomkaiser".</p>
<p>The ground shook once again, seemingly cracking open, allowing the zombie dragon to come back to surface.</p>
<p>Doomkaiser dragon<br/>2400/1500 Lv6 ATK</p>
<p>"And as its ability triggers upon being special summoned, Fortune Fairy Ann also returns",</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Ann<br/>0/0 lv5 ATK<br/>Zombie</p>
<p>"You... You counted my defence", Carly remarked nervously.</p>
<p>"And as it's my battle phase, Doomkaiser, resume your onslaught", Beguiler commanded.</p>
<p>Doomkaiser dragon recharged its breath weapon attack. This time, however, no trap card was present to prevent Fortune Fairy Hikari's incineration.</p>
<p>Carly 4000 - 1600 x0</p>
<p>"So Carly, I think it's only fair I get to ask you a question myself", Beguiler called out, "why single me out when there was plenty of other fish in the barrel?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Carly felt another sweatdrop.</p>
<p>"There were about a dozen or so performers here tonight, yet you chose to ask me the questions", Beguiler pointed out, "why me of all candidates? What is it about me that makes you want to get to know me, even if it is just for a report?"</p>
<p>Carly went to speak, yet no words came out initially. She thought for a moment before speaking, "you are quite the mystery Beguiler. While some say you're from Scandinavia and you surround yourself with people, no one seems to know anything about you, especially since you only started appearing over the last year. I, I want the city to know more about you".</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Beguiler slyly questioned, "Because I suspect someone's not honest".</p>
<p>Carly blushed in embarrassment, forcing herself to rethink her intentions hastily.</p>
<p>"Conflicted are we? I don't blame you", Beguiler smirked, "and since I can't attack you any further this turn, I'll pass the baton to you".</p>
<p>"that's fine", Carly stated reaching to draw a card, 'alright I will need something good this turn otherwise I'm a goner'.</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 4: Carly 1600 x1</p>
<p>Now the duel all depended on the card she drew, and she was hesitant to look. She gave herself the courage to go through with it and peaked at her card. She gleamed for joy upon seeing the card.</p>
<p>"So you drew something to turn this duel around for you?" Beguiler enquired.</p>
<p>"Not on its own but it will give me time to do so", Carly declared, activating her card, "I activate the spell card swords of revealing light".</p>
<p>Upon activation several dozens of glowing swords appeared around Beguiler's Zombie monsters, trapping them in place.</p>
<p>"With this card active, your monsters cannot attack for 3 of your turns", Carly declared, "and with that, I'll end my turn".</p>
<p>"is that all?" Beguiler placed her hand upon her chest, "oh well".</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 5: Beguiler 2500 x1</p>
<p>"I draw this one card and end my turn", Beguiler stated as she drew her card, "it's not the showstopper I was hoping for, but that can't be helped".</p>
<p>"Fine by me", Carly stated, "my turn".</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 6: Carly 1600 x1</p>
<p>'not what I was hoping for, but I still have two turns after this to work out how I'm going to get out of this', Carly thought, "I end my turn".</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 7: Beguiler 2500 x2</p>
<p>"I draw, but nothing else this turn" Beguiler feigned disappointment.</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 8: Carly 1600 x2</p>
<p>"not useful right now either" Carly sighed annoyingly, "I end my turn".</p>
<p>"Bricking up are we Carly?" Beguiler enquired with a mock frown, drawing her card.</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 9: Beguiler x3</p>
<p>Beguiler looked at her cards, a slight smile appearing, "I summon Gozuki".</p>
<p>Gozuki<br/>1700/800 lv4 ATK</p>
<p>"and once during my main phase, I can send a zombie monster from my deck to my graveyard", Beguiler dispelled her card, "my turn is over, and so is the effects of your swords".</p>
<p>Upon ending her turn, the swords dissipated, freeing her monsters.</p>
<p>"and come next turn, Doomkaiser dragon will light up the battlefield one more time", Beguiler declared.</p>
<p>'Now, I need to make my turn count. Otherwise, I'm a goner', Carly reached for her deck, nervously drawing her card.</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 10: Carly 1600 X3</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to see her card. While shocked to see it was, she was also glad she could take advantage of it.</p>
<p>"since I drew Fortune Fairy Chee, I can special summon her to the field", Carly declared.</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Chee<br/>0/0 lv6 ATK<br/>Zombie</p>
<p>"And when she is special summoned, we both get to draw a card", Carly drew hers as Beguiler did the same.</p>
<p>"Just what I needed, since I drew Fortune Fairy Swee, I can special summon her".</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Swee<br/>0/0 Lv4 ATK<br/>Zombie</p>
<p>"And when Fortune Fairy Swee is special summoned from my hand, I can target one other face-up monster on the field and remove it from play until my next standby phase", Carly confidently declared, "vanish away Doomkaiser".</p>
<p>Beguiler raised her eyebrow upon hearing Carly's command, yet it didn't stop her from watching her dragon zombie from disappearing in a puff of smoke.</p>
<p>"And since Doomkaiser is gone from the field this turn, Fortune Fairy Ann disappears", Beguiler noted before Ann withered away from the field.</p>
<p>"But not for long, since I use monster reborn to bring back Ann to my side of the field", Carly declared.</p>
<p>Fortune Fairy Ann<br/>0/0 Lv5 ATK<br/>Zombie</p>
<p>"But something here doesn't make sense, why have four monsters with 0 ATK?" Beguiler enquired, momentarily remembering that Miracle Stone was still face up and Carly had one card left in her hand, "wait, you mean?"</p>
<p>"and with that my combo will now take full effect", Carly said activating one of her cards, "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Zombie World".</p>
<p>A massive typhoon spun into existence, ripping to shreds Zombie world.</p>
<p>"Since zombie world is no longer in effect, my Fortune fairies are no longer zombies", Carly declared, "and because of Miracle Stone's effect, my Fortune fairies are going to get tougher".</p>
<p>All Fortune fairies<br/>Zombie - Spellcaster<br/>0/0 - 2000/2000</p>
<p>Beguiler could only smirk upon seeing the four fairies super-sized again and were about to take on her bull companion who stood his ground despite the odds.</p>
<p>Garret glanced over to Beguiler's remaining facedown. A quick check on Carly's side gave the impression she may have forgotten about it. Likewise, seeing Beguiler smirk as she did was always troubling.</p>
<p>'I hope that facedown of yours will steal the show otherwise its curtains for you Beguiler', Garret thought as he watched.</p>
<p>"wasn't expecting this move, but the least I can say is...", Beguiler stated, standing her ground, "...bring it!"</p>
<p>"Fortune Fairy Hu, attack Gozuki with Spell of Gust!" Carly declared.</p>
<p>The enlarged Fortune fairy pointed her wand at the zombie bull, summoning a massive gust of wind which destroyed Gozuki.</p>
<p>Beguiler 2500 - 2200 X3</p>
<p>"When Gozuki goes to the graveyard, I can banish another zombie from my graveyard to special summon a zombie from my hand", Beguiler declared, showing the card of Scapeghost before being sucked into a vortex, "so I bring out goblin zombie in Defence mode".</p>
<p>Goblin Zombie<br/>1100/1050 Lv4 DEF</p>
<p>"Fortune Fairy Swee, destroy that zombie with Spell of Aqua",</p>
<p>Just like Hu, Swee aimed her wand. This fairy, however, summoned a tidal wave that ripped apart the zombie.</p>
<p>"Goblin Zombie's lost shall not be in vain, for his demise adds a zombie monster with 1200 or fewer defence points to my hand", Beguiler declared, adding a ghostly card to her hand.</p>
<p>"Fortune Fairy Ann, attack Beguiler directly with Spell of Shadow!" Carly commanded.</p>
<p>Like the first 2 Fortune fairies, Ann rose her wand but summoned a series of bolts of darkness, launching and smacking into Beguiler.</p>
<p>Beguiler 2200 - 200 x4</p>
<p>"And now..." Carly started before a sudden flash of light, coupled with intense noise, interrupted her.</p>
<p>She recovered moments later to discover her Fortune fairies incapacitated. Carly looked over to Beguiler to see she activated her remaining facedown card activated.</p>
<p>"Sorry but your turn ends here Carly. My Flashbang trap triggers whenever I take damage from a direct attack", Beguiler announced, "this cuts your performance short, forcing your turn into the end phase".</p>
<p>"you have got to be kidding me, I was so close", Carly dejectedly said.</p>
<p>"And it's my turn", Beguiler declared, "I draw!"</p>
<p>_<br/>Turn 11: Beguiler 200 X5</p>
<p>"And during my standby phase, Swee's effect ends bringing back in attack mode the one and only Doomkaiser Dragon."</p>
<p>Doomkaiser Dragon<br/>2400/1500 lv6 ATK</p>
<p>"Oh, and do you remember that card I sent to the graveyard for Tribute to the doomed?" Beguiler asked with an unsettling smile, earning a nervous nod from the reporter, "that was a monster which I intend to revive through my magic card Book of life."</p>
<p>The ground seemingly began to crack in between both duelists as ghostly energy seeps in.</p>
<p>"Not only does Book of Life brings back a zombie but removes from play a monster from your graveyard, Fortune Fairy Hikari", Beguiler stated before holding her hands up in gesture, "Arise Doomking Balerdroch!"</p>
<p>The monster in question erupted out of the ground. It's deathly appearance scaring all 4 of the remaining Fortune Fairies, especially after they heard the echoing cores of their fallen comrade.</p>
<p>Doomking Balerdroch<br/>2800/2000 lv8 ATK</p>
<p>"I admit Carly, I've enjoyed this duel, despite the near misses I've incurred, but I'm afraid it's time for the finale", Beguiler stated, "battle, Doomkaiser, invoke your revenge on Swee."</p>
<p>Doomkaiser charged up its breath weapon one last time, incinerating Swee.</p>
<p>Carly 1600 - 1200 x0<br/>All Fortune fairies<br/>2000/2000 - 1500/1500</p>
<p>"While I could just attack with Doomking and end this performance, I don't think it's the ending you've earned", Beguiler stated, earning a confused look from Carly, "you brought my life points down to 200 through sheer persistence. For that, I believe you should get to meet one of my favourite monsters".</p>
<p>"wait... You don't mean?" Carly asked.</p>
<p>"I active from my hand the quick play magic card Flash Fusion", Beguiler declared, holding her card to Carly, "this little number combines two monsters on my side of the field to create a fusion monster for this turn".</p>
<p>A remarkable flash of light appeared around Beguiler's monsters, blinding everyone else momentarily. Everyone soon heard a mighty yet hallowing roar.</p>
<p>"Witness the rise of the King of the Underworld, Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon", Beguiler chanted, arms raised.</p>
<p>The flash of light faded away, leaving in its place a black and silver armoured dragon with armoured wings, no legs and floated like a spectre hovering before the Beguiler.</p>
<p>Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon<br/>3000/0 lv8 ATK</p>
<p>"Behold my mighty dragon of the Underworld. Carly, you have earned a privilege very few could ever hope to attain", Beguiler announced.</p>
<p>Carly was in a mixed state of Shock and Awe. Shock as she knew she was about to lose the duel. Awe from the sight of such a dragon, a fusion dragon, but also believed only to be a legend. She saw that her fairies seem to feel the same way, which also confused her, but she could only wait.</p>
<p>"Nethersoul Dragon, attack Fortune Fairy Chee with Phantasm Shockwave", Beguiler declared.</p>
<p>The nether dragon swung both of its claw around, shooting out a wave of ghostly energy which passed through Chee and impacted Carly, knocking her off her feet.</p>
<p>Carly 1200 - 0 x0<br/>Winner: Beguiler</p>
<p>The monsters de-spawned from the field, leaving the crowd to see a downed Carly who was on her knees in defeat. Beguiler, however, made her way over to Carly.</p>
<p>"I was so close" Carly muttered in despair.</p>
<p>"You were close Carly, closer than most ever had", Beguiler stepped lightly toward her defeated opponent, "I wasn't even sure if I would make it to the end".</p>
<p>Surprised by the statement, Carly looked up to see Beguiler crouching down to her level, giving a concerned but caring smile.</p>
<p>Carly looked away briefly, "but I still lost".</p>
<p>"don't look on your defeats with sorrow. Eventually, we will lose but losing gives us a chance for to learn, to improve", Beguiler placed her hand around Carly's cheek, "and I want to make sure you improve both in and out of the duel, ensuring your perseverance rewarded".</p>
<p>Carly gave one look to Beguiler and offered a slight smile, "not sure what your angle is... but you are right as well".</p>
<p>Beguiler gave an enormous grin, standing upright, offering her hand to Carly who accepted to, pulling her back onto her feet.</p>
<p>"While I still want you to honour your end of the bargain and help me with my business, I will see what I can do to assist you", Beguiler lightly told Carly, "so, you able to come by my place 6-7 tomorrow evening?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah but," Carly began, "I'm not sure where you..."</p>
<p>Beguiler smirked, pulling out a blackish, purple handkerchief, gently placing it in Carly's hand.</p>
<p>"The Neck's favour will aid you in your search for me", Beguiler cryptically gave alongside one last bow before wandering out of the room, disappearing from view.</p>
<p>Carly took a better look at the handkerchief. It bore a dim blue humanoid and grey steed in the centre while circled by a series of smaller symbols and along the bottom looked like a few words, but as of right now she wasn't too sure on what it meant.</p>
<p>Carly looked on to where Beguiler vanished, a sense of determination and gratitude bolstering within her recalling Beguiler's words.</p>
<p>Garret casually glances towards Carly, eyeing the handkerchief in her hands, 'I envy you miss Carmine, you have achieved more than the rest of us can only dream of', he consciously thought.</p>
<p>"but something tells me this is only the beginning for you miss Carmine".</p>
<p>Without a further moment, Garret disappears from view, fading into the shadows, leaving the crowd to reconvene and Carly to contemplate.</p>
<p>End of Chapter 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Change in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: A Change in the Wind</p><p>"I don't get it", Carly sat stunned at her monitor, "I've looked at every possible location, and they've all a red herring".</p><p>The reporter slumped over her desk in defeat, turning her head slightly to see clock ever ticking closer into the afternoon.</p><p>"At this rate, I'll never find Beguiler's whereabouts", she muttered to herself, only pulling herself upon hearing a notification on her monitor, an incoming call marked Angela.</p><p>As much as she hated the rival reporter, Carly knew it might be important. With slight hesitation, she accepted the call. On-screen appeared a young woman who seemed slightly older than her, actively flaunting her long, blonde hair and pale red suit.</p><p>"How's the weather, Carmine?" Angela sarcastically asked.</p><p>"What do you want, Angela?" Carly enquired with slight annoyance.</p><p>"Heard you took a beating last night at the Theatre Guild", Angela slyly smirked, "after failing to get your 'scoop' again."</p><p>"At least I was there to get my scoop unlike you", Carly began to tick with anger.</p><p>"oh please, I wouldn't embarrass myself as you did", Angela said, "how do you expect to interview someone like Jack Atlas when you couldn't even do it for some nobody".</p><p>"Beguiler, is not some nobody", Carly burst in anger, almost a fury, "she's a talented duelist who I w..."</p><p>Carly stopped mid-sentence, realising what she was about to say, her ticking anger slowly beginning to fade. Thankfully do her, Angela didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"No one has managed to interview The Necro-Beguiler", Angela stated, "I, the best reporter in Neo Domino City, have had no luck, what makes you think you'd have better luck than me?"</p><p>Carly felt herself fuming again but paused when a particular object caught her attention. The Dark purple handkerchief Beguiler gave her the night before.</p><p>"Because..." Carly smirked slyly, "I will be the only one who'll get to interview her."</p><p>Angela blinked for a moment, "from what I heard about last night, you lost the bet and effectively became her m .."</p><p>"And guess who'll be the only one with her to obtain the answers everyone wants to hear about?" Carly asked with a sly smile.</p><p>Angela blinked a couple more times, her face expressing anger upon the gears clicking and turning.</p><p>"That's not fair! I worked so much harder than you and you just..." Angela fumed.</p><p>"Anyway thanks for the friendly pep talk, but I must get going, and have a good evening Angela", Carly smirked.</p><p>"This isn't over Carmine. I'll get you for..." Angela's rant ceased with the call losing connection, temporarily blessing the room with a pleasant silence.</p><p>Carly relaxingly sighed, rocking back in her chair, "I can't believe I just did that", she pondered, "and with how good that felt, despite not yet..."</p><p>Carly paused momentarily, refocused on the handkerchief. She examined it, noticing a small stream of text stitched into the edges of the fabric but didn't understand any of it.</p><p>"The Neck's favour will aid you in your search for me", Carly recalled Beguiler's words.</p><p>That moment sparked a thought in her. Beguiler is Scandinavian, and the Neck is most likely, well probably related in some way. Carly hastily typed on her computer, the search revealing that the Neck, or Nøkk as it was pronounced, refers to a Swedish folk tale of a water spirit who lured people to drown in streams. While certainly grim, a further search revealed that there were rumours and stories of an old abandoned cemetery by the coast facing satellite, a place supposedly haunted by the ghosts of those drowned during the Zero Reverse incident. While indeed a stretch, Carly knew this was the best lead she has, the only problem that no one has officially been able to find the cemetery, from land or sea.</p><p>Carly peaked back to the stitched script in the handkerchief. Scandinavian, or rather the Danish, Norwegian and Swedish that made it up Scandinavia, wasn't exactly a language she was familiar with. However, she couldn't help but feel that the script would help her.</p><p>Translating the script into a language she understood 100%, Carly began confidence.</p><p>"There, at the margins, the bitterness, Neckar, bends the selfless who sits with his guitar. Began tireless, friendless and free. Waiting for his fate".</p><p>Unsurprisingly, nothing happened, mildly infuriating Carly who thankfully took a moment to breathe.</p><p>"maybe... Maybe I have to say it in Beguiler's native language", Carly deduced, retranslating the script into something she could roughly pronounce, most of which was Swedish.</p><p>Slowly starting to question why she was doing this, Carly recited in her head the pronunciation before speaking, "Där vid... marjorna böjer bitterheten, Neckar, den sjelfria som sitter... med sin ghittern... Beganr oförtröttliga, vänlösa och fria... Väntar på hans öde", she spoke unsurely.</p><p>Carly leaned back in surprise, falling off her chair when she witnessed the handkerchief begin to vibrate. Gathering herself, her surprise accumulating as she watched the handkerchief float off the ground, hovering in place. A few moments passed before Carly heard a light, playful laughter echo through the room.</p><p>"Huh? Who's there?" Carly questioned, looking frantically all over.</p><p>Her levels of questioning herself increased upon feeling something slurp her face, knocking off Carly's trifocal glasses, forcing her to scramble for them. Luckily for her, she managed to locate and put back on her glasses. However just when her day couldn't get any weirder, she noticed a blue, ghostly dog playfully licking and snuggling up to her and a small feminine figure dressed in black and white robes, floating in the air, clutching the handkerchief.</p><p>"that's enough", the girl said, prompting the ghostly dog to step away from Carly, leaping up onto the desk.</p><p>Carly pulled herself onto her feet, locking eyes with the girl before her. The girl smiled, folding the handkerchief in her arms. Carly went to speak, only to witness the girl tossing up the folded handkerchief and grabbed by the dog, both of whom started running, disappearing through the door.</p><p>"Hey get back here", Carly panicked, grabbing her bag and deck before running through the doorway herself.</p><p>Carly chased the duo from room to room, corridor to corridor, dangerously fast down one too many sets of stairs. The chase soon broke outside, Carly chasing them through the district, always yelling for them to slow down and give back her handkerchief. A few people looked over from a distance, only seeing the reporter frantically run and shouting. Not sure what was going through her mind at this time of day, they shrugged and went back to their business.</p><p>Carly continued her pursuit the girl and dog duo across the city district. Carly didn't think on it too much, but by the time she reached to docks, she'd chased the little thieves across several streets big and small, down into the sewers which were surprisingly clean for such a locale, up, into and through a shopping mall and again along what was too many flights of stairs. Yet the few people that noticed her there shrugged and went back to work, disregarding what they saw. Despite the setbacks, Carly managed to pinpoint a shortcut along an old alleyway. She dashed along and much to her luck the duo was about to pass by. Without a care in the world, Carly went to tackle the dog. Fortunately for her, she managed to get back the handkerchief. Unfortunately, she slid right through the ghostly dog and into some scaffolding which stopped her from plummeting into the sea.</p><p>y"Ouch...", Carly groaned from the fall, not registering the screams of a falling worker, nor the splash they made into the sea.</p><p>Carly looked up to see both the girl and dog watching her closely, expressing a look of concern for the reporter. Carly pulled herself up and slowly approached the duo.</p><p>"what's the big idea having me chase you lot across the city?" Carly questioned, holding up the handkerchief, "and why did you appear when..."</p><p>The handkerchief began to vibrate again. This time however Carly could have sworn she felt it tug, seemingly away from her. She glanced over to see in the direction was an old set of wooden doors out of place between the nearby buildings. She watched as the girl gave a couple of light knocks upon the entry. A few moments passed before one of the doors opening inwards. Emerging from the door was an older man wearing white ceremonial robes. He smiled upon seeing the girl and dog, allowing them to pass on through. His attention soon turned to the nervous Carly.</p><p>"Um... Hi", Carly managed to get out before showing the handkerchief to the man, "I'm looking for Beguiler, she gave me this to allow me to find her".</p><p>The old man took and carefully examined the handkerchief, "name..." he inquired in a gruff voice.</p><p>"Carly... Carly Carmine", she nervously stated.</p><p>The older man glanced up to Carly, his bearded face expressing little emotion.</p><p>"You may enter", he said, stepping aside.</p><p>Carly slowly passed through the doorway, seemingly only taking a few steps before reaching the opening. What she saw scared but amazed her. Before her stood the coast-side cemetery she read about, several wood and stone markers all decorated with yew and moss, surrounding a large stone brick well whose seemingly endless cracks told countless stories. Across from her was an old dock, fully equipped with a couple of small storehouses and a small fishing boat tied to one end, both of which had seen better days, especially as it seemed unaffected by the Sunset.</p><p>Despite the spookiness of the area, there was an absolute, unique beauty to it. Upon walking down, Carly began noticing the same girl and dog next to well, speaking to a feminine figure in a violet shirt and sword peaking over you.</p><p>"My, aren't you quite the forward one aren't you", a voiced called out from behind.</p><p>Carly turned around in search of the voice, looking up to see the Beguiler herself, laying upon one of the high branches of an old oak tree, her back resting against the trunk. The performer smiled at the reporter.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Carly asked unsurely.</p><p>Beguiler dangled a brass pocket watch from her fingers, glancing at the time, "an hour earlier than expected. You'd make a better reporter than most, given how long they take to get ready. Or maybe..."</p><p>Beguiler trailed off, turning to face Carly, "maybe you wanted to watch the sunset with me, enhancing and marking its beauty for us all."</p><p>Carly lightly blushed at the statement, not forgetting Beguiler's mannerisms.</p><p>"i... I didn't think I would arrive this early given the location from my place", Carly stated with a sigh, "despite the numerous stops I made."</p><p>"Sister and Dogwood tend to do that", Beguiler stated, pocketing her watch, glancing at the confused reporter, "you met them when you spoke the phrase".</p><p>"About that..." Carly began, "... What did I witness back there?"</p><p>Beguiler lifted her back from the trunk, fully facing down to Carly, "The spirit of Ghost Sister and Spooky Dogwood. A curious and playful duo", Beguiler dropped from the tree, landing with an acrobatic roll, "one of many spirits who can partially interact with the world, as well as two residents of this cemetery."</p><p>"how's that even possible?" Carly ponded.</p><p>"various tales depict folk being able to give life to the spirits", Beguiler explained, "Psychics, Shamans, Magicians, you name it"</p><p>"And which are you?" Carly asked innocently.</p><p>"I've never been too sure on that myself", Beguiler admitted, "but believers refer to me as a Sorceress, occasionally a Bard as well".</p><p>"Believers?" Carly asked.</p><p>"Folk of superstition", Beguiler trailed, "now before we forget, we did agree you would help me with a few endeavours."</p><p>"Oh right", Carly said with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>"as of this moment, I need some help sorting out one of my storerooms", Beguiler stated, half-circling Carly, "after which we'll see what happens".</p><p>"That'd..." Carly said with a speck of nervousness</p><p>"Don't be nervous my lady", Beguiler gestured towards the more beautiful looking storeroom of the two, "I'll protect you from any unwanted visitors."</p><p>Carly couldn't help but blush from Beguiler's actions. She knew she was here for multiple reasons but couldn't help but want to be around the mysterious performer, almost as much as she wanted to be around Jack Atlas.</p><p>'oh my goodness, I completely forgot about Jack' Carly realised, 'but why am I thinking of him now? Is it because of..."</p><p>"Is everything alright, Carly?" Beguiler gave a concerned look.</p><p>Carly broke herself from her train of thought, reminding herself of the task at hand.</p><p>"I'm fine, just a little tired", Carly said.</p><p>"I can see how chasing ghosts across a city can do that to someone", Beguiler gave a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah..." Carly played along.</p><p>Carly wandered across the cemetery with Beguiler. Passing the trio of Sister, Dogwood and the violet shirted woman, Beguiler gave a bow, earning a gentle wave from the trio. Carly glanced over at the woman, noticing a lightly ghostly hue emitting from around her.</p><p>"I... Didn't realise you weren't the only one staying here", Carly pointed out.</p><p>"That there is Squire, you also met Swordmaster at the gate", Beguiler replied, "they're part of the Shiranui ghost clan. There are others but these two, along with Sister and Dogwood, like being up before the sun sets".</p><p>"There are more?" Carly asked with surprise.</p><p>"Many more. Most of whom are friendly", Beguiler finished.</p><p>A few finishing moments passed before arriving at the right-most storeroom. Beguiler gracefully opened the doors, revealing shelf-covered walls and stacks of dusty crates around the room.</p><p>Carly, however, stood there amazed, "I see why you needed my help", she said.</p><p>"A lot of this stuff has been here since before I moved in", Beguiler stated, "you'd be surprised what you can find here".</p><p>Beguiler turned to Carly, "now Carly if you happen to find any loot, incriminating documents or radioactive material in here, could you please me let me know."</p><p>Carly raised an eyebrow, "radioactive material?"</p><p>"Ok I wasn't serious about the last one", Beguiler spun inside facing Carly, "but the other two I've found a lot of stuff that could get the wrong person in trouble if mishandled."</p><p>"Including the items you mentioned?" Carly carelessly asked.</p><p>Beguiler went to speak but immediately caught on, "that's my secret", she gave a smile, showing a shred of nervousness.</p><p>Given the sudden change in speech, Carly knew she wasn't going to get any further with her immediate questions, at least at the moment, so she entered the old storeroom and began helping.</p><p>Between the two women, they spent a short while sorting through the crates, uncovering old bits of jewellery, clothing and other gear that if sold today would be worth a small fortune. Moving onto the boxes, Carly almost stumbled a few times only to be caught at the last second by Beguiler. Still, she uncovered a wide range of long-lasting food, some old gadgets and tiny parts and series of books covering various topics, as well as a couple of sets of roller stakes.</p><p>"Wish I had known I had these", Beguiler carefully examined one of the sets, a lovely orange shade, "I might have taken you out skating instead of dragging you in here."</p><p>"I... I'm not too good with inlay skates", Carly stated settling a box down.</p><p>"I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes", Beguiler spun from one shelf to the next, sliding the skates in.</p><p>Carly carefully pulled free an old but still large box with turn flaps. She lowered the box, taking a peek inside, the contents surprising her.</p><p>"There's quite a lot of duel Monster cards in here Beguiler", Carly spoke.</p><p>The performer leaned over, peaking over Carly's shoulder, seeing several rows of various cards.</p><p>"Now that's a first", Beguiler spoke with a smile, "never found any cards in here".</p><p>"Hey Beguiler, do you mind if I..." Carly began as she turned back, witnessing the Necro Beguiler quickly assembling a makeshift table and seats from the crates.</p><p>Carly stated across as Beguiler gave a mock confused look, "what are you waiting for?" she quickly asked.</p><p>"But... Um, didn't you say that..." Carly began only to be interrupted.</p><p>"This is far more important than a clean storeroom", Beguiler gave a playful twirl and smile, sliding herself onto a crate, "Besides, I did say I would help you".</p><p>Carly flabbergasted at Beguiler's sudden change of attitude. Recalling her words, however, Carly mildly shrugged, bringing the box of cards, releasing them onto the makeshift table. Within seconds both duelists scramble between the cards, sorting them out into piles, although only Beguiler seemed to be aware of their united eagerness.</p><p>"Effect monsters, Synchros, Fusions, even ritual monsters are in here", Carly exclaimed slinging through the cards.</p><p>"Some of these cards and archetypes are rare, some of them I've never seen before", Beguiler contemplated.</p><p>Among the cards, Carly latched onto one card in particular that she could not take her eyes off. The card was a synchro monster, baring the image of a sorcerer wearing white and blue robes with orange underclothing. Carly glanced over the seemingly low stats for a level 7 synchro but yet she felt as though there was a more profound power hidden within.</p><p>"Hey, Beguiler..." Carly yanked the performer's attention, "something feels weird about this card".</p><p>Beguiler glanced over, taking the card, rubbing her gloved hand along the side, "Arcanite Magician. Like all magicians, her power can get stronger with the right energy".</p><p>Beguiler felt a tug on the edge of her fingers, the card falling free on the third and landing before Carly.</p><p>"... And she seems to have taken an interest in you", Beguiler pointed out.</p><p>"This... is all confusing for me Beguiler", Carly felt close to breaking down, "I knew there were some odd things about you... I just never expected..."</p><p>"Expected what?" The Zombie duelist enquired.</p><p>"That the world was more bizarre than it seemed... than you seemed", Carly finished, glancing back down at Arcanite Magician.</p><p>"I know that feeling all too well. Reminds me of how I reacted when I first uncovered such madness, such potential", Beguiler trailed off to the side with her comment, soon refocusing on Carly, "so how about we take a break from sorting and try something more mundane yet more fun... such as deck building".</p><p>Carly looked dumbfounded at the Beguiler, "Deck Building? Like as in right now?"</p><p>"Carly, we've just uncovered a large collection of duel monsters cards", Beguiler casually reasoned, "we have an excellent opportunity to improve our decks, as well as ourselves".</p><p>Carly began to feel flabbergasted, "this is so much, so fast", she sighed, slumping onto the table, "I barely thought I had worked you out Beguiler, but now I don't know anymore".</p><p>Beguiler gave a light chuckle, pulling her deck free from her holster, slipping it onto the makeshift table, "not many do Glad Kolibri", she playfully said.</p><p>"Kolibri?" Carly looked up from the table of crates, unsure what it was about the name, but deep down she recognised that part of her liked the sound of it.</p><p>"Joyful Hummingbird", Beguiler locked her eyes with Carly's, "small yet agile, a healer and bringer of love, good luck and happiness, a symbol of eternity who teaches us to embrace the moment, treasure it with a happy heart".</p><p>Carly felt herself blush at Beguiler's compliment. Carly knew how most people felt about herself and many times she silently agreed with them, but here she was being told that she was many things that only a select few would say to her, that she wished would say to her. Her few friends from school, her parents, J...</p><p>"Hey, Beguiler?" Carly asked.</p><p>"Yes, Carly?" Beguiler responded with a half-smile.</p><p>"Do you know anything about Jack Atlas?" Carly enquired nervously.</p><p>Beguiler seemed to lean back briefly, despite the lack of back-support box seats, "The top turbo duelist in Domino?" The performer leaned forward with a mock-serious face, "don't tell me... are you two seeing each other?"</p><p>"What? No no, no no" Carly flabbergast, "but I was hoping to interview him, so I could finally be recognised for my work".</p><p>"With the amazing and dedicated reporter you are, I'm surprised you haven't already", Beguiler began pulling apart her deck.</p><p>"You give me too much credit Beguiler. I could never be as successful as you or Jack", Carly stated, "I'm a clumsy, low rank who can barely call herself a reporter. I couldn't even get the answers I wanted from you and..."</p><p>"Carly..." Beguiler's hands left her cards, "you might not see yourself as an excellent reporter, but you are a wonderful person. You have displayed initiative when others would rather bend over and wait for their opportunity. You seized the moment, and despite a few setbacks, you always found what you were after".</p><p>Carly paused a moment at the performer's thoughts, unsure of what to think. Beguiler, someone she had only known for a couple of days now and was roaring with encouragement, more so than what she got from most of the people in her life. Part of Carly knew deep down that Beguiler had a particular interest in her, but that still didn't change the effect of the words spoken. Regardless of Beguiler's intentions, Carly knew her words were more authentic than anything Angela would ever have published. Carly was once again going to invoke the initiative.</p><p>"There aren't many reporters out there who could dream of getting close to Jack but..." Carly pulled from her pockets her deck of duel Monster cards, catching Beguiler's attention, "...a duelist of great skill would have no trouble getting his attention".</p><p>Beguiler smiled with an eyebrow raised, eager to hear the reporter's words.</p><p>"Beguiler. I could use your help rebuilding my deck", Carly glanced back down at the card of Arcanite Magician upon the table, feeling a warm presence radiating from the card as she places her hand upon it.</p><p>Carly looked back to Beguiler's, their eyes interlocking.</p><p>"so what do you say?" Carly enquired.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask dear sweet Lady Kolibri", Beguiler playful got up, giving a bow to the reporter.</p><p>Carly blushed lightly, glancing back at the cards in front of her, shifting back and forth between them and her deck, "then let's get started".</p><p>End of chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unlikely Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 - An Unlikly Ally</p><p>The crescent moon shined brightly through the night sky, above the dimly lit seaside cemetery that was the Necro-Beguiler's home. As time slowly passed, the spirits themselves, a mixture of undead and ghostly duel monster spirits materialised from the ocean, the well and the graves themselves one by one, flooding an area with a livelihood that would otherwise be dead quiet. Unbeknownst to the spirits, an invisible eye shrouded by silvery mist looked down upon the cemetery. If the naked eye could see the eye, they would see echoes of a figure in brown, furred robes wearing a hood, concealing a man's eyes.</p><p>"I wonder what the occasion is?" the owner of the voice pondered from the other side, kneeling before an orb set upon the wooden tripod, "twice, almost thrice the normal spirits count, it's almost as if there was a..."</p><p>That moment caught his attention, seeing the storeroom open with a shunt that would knock back any fool standing on the other end. Emerging from the storeroom were two figures, one that looked like they belonged there, The Necro-Beguiler herself, as cheerfully offstage as onstage. With her was an individual, he did not expect to see.</p><p>"what are you doing here Miss Carmine?" he inquired to no one in particular, intrigued by her appearance at the cemetery and with the duel deck in hand, placing it into a deck holster upon her belt, unusual for a reporter.</p><p>Curious, the figure continued watching the events unfold. The two conversated, their words muted to the watcher. By the body and facial expression of both women showed that the reporter, known to him as Carly Carmine, appeared thankful towards the Beguiler, showing a look of determination. No, it was an ambition that seemed out of place for the reporter. A few moments further into their interaction, Carly expressed a look of confusion as Beguiler turned her attention to the arrival of a ghostly pumpkin carriage, driven by the one and only Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse. Curious herself, Carly ran up to the nightmarish steed and with encouragement from Beguiler, she began brushing its mane.</p><p>The watcher could only smirk upon the realisation. "so miss Carmine can see the spirits, but physically interact with them", he deduced as the Spirit Reaper appeared to strike a conversation with the two women, "how did you wrangle her Beguiler? How did you..."</p><p>The conversation appeared to have wrapped up, noted by how Beguiler opened the carriage door for Carly, offering a seat for the reporter. She seemed a bit unsure but only briefly as one last sentence from Beguiler appeared to have convinced her to climb aboard.</p><p>"oh I see what you are planning Beguiler", the figure stood up, slowly walking away as the orb began to shroud with mist, "and I look forward to testing her abilities."</p><p>"ah, Beguiler?" Carly showed concern turning back from the carriage window, "why are we travelling through the slums this time of night, especially to duel people."</p><p>Beguiler glanced out the opposite window, "you'll never hear an aristocrat say this, but the slums are the best place to hide an establishment of significant influence, as well as a few diamonds in the rough."</p><p>Carly peeked back out the window, in the distance seeing several back-alley deals and goons wandering the streets, "this area is shady", she let out.</p><p>"not as shady as the nicer parts of town", Beguiler nonchalantly affirmed, "at least down here if you catch a whiff of something you aren't supposed to know, the folk here are willing to negotiate for your silence, like civilised folk."</p><p>The carriage passed a small, seemingly rundown restaurant with three, surprisingly well-dressed figures standing before a man with fear in his eyes. As the central figure began to talk with the man civilly, this fear was replaced by joy as the character placed a hand upon his shoulder. Carly expressed surprise upon gazing upon the scene.</p><p>"not to mention you can find just about anything down here if you know where to look", Beguiler finishes as they pass along the street.</p><p>"How do you know all this?" Carly raised an eyebrow, unsure what to say, "are you..."</p><p>The performer turned her attention to her fellow passenger, "something I learned early on in my time in Domino; one should want to have friends all over, in the most unlikely places. An artist here, a merchant there, that one good aristocrat amongst the prestigious sards. not to mention the cable guy who has a grudge against that other guy who screwed you over and can cause their estate to power down", Beguiler leaned backward through her explanation, "besides I hear reporters operate similarly with their sources."</p><p>"its... not like that", the reporter tried to argue.</p><p>"Surely you've made an unscrupulous contact who turned out to be a reliable source of info", Beguiler smiled, "after all, how else could you be so dedicated to your work."</p><p>Carly felt herself fluster in embarrassment. She hated to admit it, but Beguiler's words weren't wrong, "well... I suppose I did have a source when investigating one of the underground duel rings a couple of years back."</p><p>"Please.. do tell", Beguiler leaned in, wanting to hear Carly's story.</p><p>"well, I... I managed to get in contact with someone who was a regular viewer of the underground duelist. They said they were a distant relative of one of the competing duelists, Dark Reaper, or was it Shadow Reaper?" Carly tipped her glasses back slightly, upholding an unsure look, " besides the point, they said they could help me get an insight on the operation".</p><p>"and how did it go?" Beguiler rested her chin upon one of her palms.</p><p>"They got me a lot of reliable information, enough to show the nature of the underground circuit was without revealing the major players' identities or locations", a frown formed by the end of the reporter's sentence.</p><p>"But?" Beguiler raised an eyebrow as a look of concern formed.</p><p>"Angela..." Carly expressed with a growing hint of anger.</p><p>"what did she do?" she asked humbly.</p><p>"I don't know how but she knew where to look and who was involved, exposing the circuit and hindered my report in the process", Carly was visibly fuming from the thoughts, the memories.</p><p>"well, all the more reason to go where we are going this lovely evening" Beguiler snapped Carly from her anger, replaced with confusion. "I know a guy at the place we're going to He has no official power but can get people unofficial power over others."</p><p>The carriage pulled began to slow down, Nightmare Horse stopping in front of a large but overly rundown building where not even shadows could linger around.</p><p>"we're here Miss Beguiler, Miss Carmine", the clanky voice of spirit reaper called as he poked his head around.</p><p>The ghostly figure swung around, gracefully opening the carriage door and extending a hand outwards, "go on, I don't bite."</p><p>With a minor shred of hesitation, Carly leaned out accepting the hand, graciously being lead out followed by Beguiler who simply climbed out without assistance.</p><p>"ah... Thank you for the ride", Carly nervously stated to the reaper.</p><p>"It was my pleasure", he said, quickly turning to Beguiler, "should I remain nearby to pick you two up later this evening?"</p><p>Beguiler faced the Spirit Reaper, "I'm not sure how long we'll be. So don't wait for us".</p><p>The spirit tipped their wrinkly hood to them, "then I wish both you ladies a pleasant night", he climbed back up to the driver's seat and without another moment. The carriage sped off into the night, leaving a trail of dust in its wake, Carly barely managing to resist the urge to cough.</p><p>"so... this is the place you mentioned", Carly examined the large but rundown building before them.</p><p>"doesn't look like much from out here, but neither does the duo Beguiler and Kolibri", the performer gave a wink before approaching the broken door.</p><p>Carly emitted a light blush at the thought as she joined her, unsure of why she blushed from the nickname given to her by Beguiler. The performer produced a small but forked silver key, inserting into and turning a lock hidden by the boards nailed to the wood, unlocking the door. Carly could have sworn she heard Beguiler mutter something under her breath as she expressed relief. Without another moment, Beguiler gracefully opened the door inwards, "after you M'Lady", she gave a gesture forward.</p><p>Carly glanced in, noting the dimly lit corridor forward. She was partially hesitant to enter, and yet, the reporter knew how badly she wanted to go through, to be able to become a better duelist and get close to Jack Atlas. With her confidence reinvigorated, Carly boldly stepped inside, followed by the Necro-Beguiler who closed the doors behind them. As they walked along the corridor forward, they stepped passed several paintings and gem-piled murals along the walls, dimly lit by candlelight. Despite the dim light, Carly could tell there was more to the images then just being simple illustrations.</p><p>"Many stories are told upon these walls", Beguiler caught Carly's glancing, "legends of powerful individuals, myths of monsters and magic, everything this elusive group would want to keep track of"</p><p>"but... ah", Carly enquired as they rounded the corner, arriving at a set of double wooden doors, "what is this group? What is it called?"</p><p>Beguiler could only give her signature smirk to the reporter, graciously opening the double wooden doors with a swift kick, both doors almost wedging themselves into the walls they were hinged. Carly could have sworn her eyes were ready to bulge out upon seeing the inner sanctum. Unlike the outer walls of the building, the room itself was huge, skyrocketing past several open floors and balconies, each adorned in colours, patterns, and textures that would make even an aristocrat jealous. Just from her view alone, there were much activity and folk in this building that it made The Tops look like a toy store. What caught her attention was the varying differences in clothing styles, differing from person to person, across all the open floors. Some wore robes typically associated with cults, and others wore exotic garments that would stand out in all levels of society. Carly could have sworn there was a person or two amongst them that weren't human, but their attires made it impossible to tell as it looked so real to her.</p><p>The sudden introduction of an echoing drum roll snapped the reporter's attention, echoing throughout the building seemingly ignored by everyone else. Three spotlights turned on, scanning across the open room until they shined upon a point in the middle of the three topmost floors. A figure emerged from each spotlight, leaping gracefully from their respective levels. One spun around like a twister; the second performed a serious of flips while the last simply dropped down, imitating a superhero landing. Carly gasped upon seeing the three figures fell, her muffled voice drowned out by the drum rolls. All three characters landed perfectly in the centre of the room without injury. A series of horns blew as the silver robed figures stood upright, facing the duo, particularly on Carly.</p><p>"Welcome!" the central figure, a bearded man announced, donning a Fedora with an absurdly large feather peaking from it, "To The Silver Inquisition!"</p><p>"Ah... What?" Carly felt flabbergasted, unable to process what just happened before her. She knew well ahead of time; this journey would get crazy, but not this early.</p><p>Beguiler internally sighed, shaking her head, "I probably should have warned her about these three".</p><p>"We are the greatest Inquisition the multiverse has ever seen", the guy to the right declared, donning a large tricorn hat.</p><p>"Our three greatest weapons are Plot Armour, Surprise, and Stylishly Good Hats", the left figure boasted, swiping one of the tiny bells hanging from their Jester's hat.</p><p>"Hey, Carly..." Beguiler whispered into Carly's ear, "everything okay?"</p><p>It took a brief moment, but Carly spoke, "i... wasn't expecting this of all things tonight", she quietly said.</p><p>"I would apologise, but this is how everyone feels their first time in their presence", Beguiler placed a gentle hand upon Carly's shoulder, gesturing to each of the three, "allow me to introduce you to Evil masterminds Roger, Octavius, and Jester. The..."</p><p>"Inquisitors of Domino City, at your service", Roger gave a dramatic bow, followed by both figures by him.</p><p>"it is a surprise to meet you in person Miss Carmine", Ocatavious stroked his large moustache, "and in the unusual company to that."</p><p>"you know who I am?" Carly asked half-surprised.</p><p>"We know of everyone in Domino, including those in the Satelite", Jester gave an unsettling grin, "but we do wonder what brings you here... especially in the company of Beguiler."</p><p>"Well, do either of you care to enlighten us?" Roger looked to the pair.</p><p>Carly swiftly turned to Beguiler, unsure what to do. The performer, however, gave Carly a heartfelt look, urging her to take the initiative.</p><p>Carly turned back, facing the trio, "I'm here because I want to get close to Jack Atlas... so I can interview him on a more... personal level"</p><p>"And you didn't feel like taking the long route, especially with how the Banshee stands in your way", Roger cryptically said, looking back and forth between the two women, "but for someone like yourself, our services don't come cheap."</p><p>"maybe so for a first-time guest..." Beguiler reached into her coat, pulling out a small, golden ticket, "but not for someone who has an 'Admit One' in their possession."</p><p>With a flick of the wrist, the golden ticket sailed from Beguiler's fingers into Roger's. Taking a moment, he eyes the ticket, raising an eyebrow. He glances back up to the performer, recognising the determined look in her face. The Inquisitor pockets the ticket, gesturing towards the side stairs up, "if you please, follow me, ladies."</p><p>Leaving Octavious and Jester to their business, Carly and Beguiler followed Roger along and up the stairs, slowly ascending the building interior.</p><p>"So Beguiler, what made you decide to drag Miss Carmine out here at this time of night?" The Inquisitor inquired, turning his head back slightly.</p><p>"Our goals aligned, simple as that", the performer responded.</p><p>"you know for someone whose career is built on complications", Roger chuckled, "you expect me to believe you aren't plotting something?"</p><p>"believe it or not, that's my statement", Beguiler nonchalantly returned.</p><p>"and how well do you know the Mistress of Illusions Miss Carmine?" Roger turned his attention on Carly, finishing the first flight of stairs.</p><p>"I only met her last night", Carly explained hastily, glancing back and forth between Beguiler and Roger, "and I've only spent an afternoon with her."</p><p>"well you already know more than half the Silver Inquisition", Roger pondered, "come to think of it, we wouldn't know that much more about her if she was apart of our inner circle".</p><p>Beguiler could only let out a smirk in response, "Not my kind of company, also don't personally agree with some of their rules."</p><p>"you could have gained so much by being part of the inner circle", Roger interrupted, "but as it turns out, you prefer entrancing hearts on stage over working directly with us."</p><p>"Sorry, but I'm not sure if a follow this" Carly interjected softly.</p><p>Beguiler gave a half-smile to the reporter, "I was approached directly by the Inquisition as they were looking for support from the Domino Theatre Guild. Specifically me", she thoroughly explained."refusing to accept my polite rejection, they went through the guild's leader instead."</p><p>"and now we have the full support of your guild, and thus, your support", Roger smirked.</p><p>"laugh it up quickly, as we're not here to talk about me, remember that Feather Cap", Beguiler shot back.</p><p>"indeed", Roger turned his attention back to the reporter, "Tell me Miss Carmine, who is Jack Atlas to you?"</p><p>"well ah", Carly sweatdropped, "well Jack Atlas is a strong, inspiring duelist... who doesn't let anything stand in his way on and off the track, but there's only so much I... the city knows about him."</p><p>Roger thought for a moment as he leads the group around the corner, entering a well-decorated hallway on the third floor, "So this endeavour of yours, are you doing it for the city... or for yourself."</p><p>Carly's mind backtracked upon that thought entering her mind. As she thought about it more, the less she was sure about the answer herself. She was a reporter, but admittedly a deep fangirl of Jack as well, both sides of her wanting to get close and know Jack but for entirely different reasons, which one was more accurate, however.</p><p>"you're not sure yourself are you?" Roger picked out, "no wonder why your partner in this endeavour is a demented clown."</p><p>Carly barely had time to process what incurred in a couple of seconds. What was once a peaceful stroll and chat through the Inquisition compound had quickly devolved into a situation. Necro-Beguiler's hands and eyes were furiously pulsed with ghostly energy standing. At the same time, the spirits of Mezuki and Gozuki stood by her side, weapons drawn, and the menacing creature forever known as Doomking Balerdroch effortlessly held Roger by the collar of his robes. To say the tension in the air could be cut with a knife would be an understatement.</p><p>"I'm sorry Feather Cap, but what did you just call me?" the enraged performer fumed.</p><p>Roger comically tried to run away frantically only to realise he was held up just enough so his feet would miss the surface. Carly however, understanding the severity of the situation, quickly dashed in front of Beguiler, placing her hands against her shoulders as she gave a frightened look of 'please don't kill anyone'. Beguiler merely glanced down to Carly's face, seeing the mix of worry and fear in her eyes. Snapping from her anger, the ghostly energy around the nicknamed Mistress of Illusions died out. As such all three of her duel monster spirits vanished, leaving Roger to land headfirst into the white carpet floor.</p><p>"I apologise for my outburst", Beguiler softly spoke, catching Carly expressing relief.</p><p>"While I don't approve of that kind of action", Roger painfully stated, picking himself up, "I should have been more careful with my words."</p><p>"so now that is out of the way", Carly hastily interjected, "can we please move on without killing each other?"</p><p>"well... back to business then" Roger relead the duo behind him up to a pair of glistening, silver doors, "to get close to Jack Atlas as duelist without going through the circuit, you need to consult a member of the Inner Circle."</p><p>Roger clapped twice poshly, signalling the double doors to open inwards. The trio strolled in, Carly expressing surprise as she glanced around the room. Without going into specifics, if the central interior of the building would make an aristocrat jealous, this room would put the rest of the building to shame. Intertwining with the bold amount of silver were elements of Sea green and medium blue, beautifully dancing around the room. Every bit of furniture in here, the bar, the gambling table, the chairs, they all appeared hand-crafted to the most exquisite detail. Unlike the rest of the building, there were only six people in here previously, each wearing a distinctive attire. Half the occupants looked human, the others she wasn't sure of though. However, no one seemed to notice the group entering or cared for that matter.</p><p>"This is where the Inner Circle gathers. For myself, Octavious and Jester, our most trusted agents and advisors", Roger turned back to the duo, "before continuing any further, would either of you like some of our signature hot chocolate?"</p><p>"one of the better perks of this predicament", Beguiler sighed in response, "might as well."</p><p>"What is so special about this hot chocolate, given..." Carly curiously enquired.</p><p>"oh you'll love it miss Carmine", Roger began to march away from the duo, giddy like a schoolgirl, "three kinds of liquid chocolate, toasted marshmallows, cherry syrup and a nice topping of w...", his hand latched onto a quite refined lever.</p><p>"NO DO NOT PULL THAT CENTRE LEVER", the members of the Inner Circle all turned in a mixture of panic, worry, and anger.</p><p>"why not?" Roger raised an eyebrow, his hand twitching to pull the lever.</p><p>"That switch causes a Domino and Satelite wide powercut", an older man, who looked like he had three dozen plagues at one, called from a lush angle sofa.</p><p>"then which switch gets us our finest hot chocolate?" Roger smugly demanded.</p><p>"the one right next to it you fool", another man called from one of the gambling tables, dressed in hooded robes covered in fur.</p><p>Roger glanced slightly, noticing there wasn't just one but three switches on the wall. Next to the rightmost lever was a dispenser for non-bar drinks. Roger sighed as he stepped over once to the correct lever, pulling it down and beginning the process. The Inquisitor turned his head to everyone in the room, "what idiot designed and implemented this thing?"</p><p>"you did Feather Cap", a woman called from behind the bar, sporting a traditional barmaid's dress, as well as pale red skin and a pair of upwards horns.</p><p>"This... is not my day, is it?" Roger rhetorically sighed as the machine dispensed three Inquisition Hot Chocolates. Slightly embarrassed, he brought over the performer and reporter's drinks, "have a whiff of this".</p><p>Carly eagerly took her glass, taking a gentle sip while Beguiler slowly took her. Carly, however, smiled as the pleasant taste lingered across her senses.</p><p>"it's smooth, creamy and warms my insides. It's the best stuff I've ever tasted", Carly exclaimed happily.</p><p>"well I hope you enjoy it, as that stuff is expensive", Carly turned to see a woman getting up from the gambling table.</p><p>As Carly examined the woman, noting her choice of velvet red, frilled corset clinging to her curves, coupled with a pair of large but gentle bunny ears poking out from her bushy, brown hair.</p><p>"or at least it would be for someone without one of our club's tickets", she finished confidently.</p><p>"you keep telling yourself that Long Ears", the hooded man commented, turning to face the group.</p><p>"Miss Carmine, allow me to introduce two of the Inner Circle", Roger began, showing a gesture to the bunny-eared woman, "head of the Domino Theatre guild, Sam Moonscar."</p><p>"its Samantha, for the moment", she gave a slight bow, "a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"and the Inquisition's Divininator, Chunta of Clan Echoweave", The Inquisitor introduced.</p><p>"So you're the one who Beguiler here decided to use her golden ticket on", Chunta bluntly spoke to the reporter, offsetting her, "I'm interested to see where this goes".</p><p>"as ironic as it is, these two are the ones you want to consult about your endeavours Miss Carmine", Roger finished, "and if there's nothing else, I'll leave you to your business tonight."</p><p>"I think we'll be just fine Feather Cap", Beguiler shot a glance to the Inquisitor, earning a smile from Chunta but a look of disappointment from Samantha.</p><p>Without another word, Roger gave a light nod and hastily left the room, leaving everyone else to their business. The very second the doors closed, Chunta spoke up, "he's quite the fool, isn't he?" he gestured towards Carly.</p><p>"He seems alright, but I do worry if his... well everyone's minds here are..."</p><p>"I think most of us lost our sanity long ago, especially Long Ears here", the Divininator jested.</p><p>"I can't believe you two", Samantha turns between Chunta and Beguiler, "you two never care to show respect around here, not even to Inquisitor Roger of all people."</p><p>"just because the Guild is in an alliance with the Inquisition doesn't mean I have to like the people running it", Beguiler nonchalantly shot back, "not that you'd understand, you willingly chose to be here".</p><p>"So YOU didn't choose to bring Miss Carmine here and use YOUR golden ticket on her?" The bunny girl rhetorically asked, her ears drooping a bit, "remind me why you are still part of the Threatre Guild?"</p><p>"you of all people should know Samantha. I'm an entertainer, and as it turns out, the Guild needed someone with my talents", Beguiler calmly expressed mixed with a serious face, "you get your publicity and funding while I get to go about my business. You are quite literally getting the better end of the deal here."</p><p>"So Samantha was it..."Carly enquired of the woman, hoping to redirect the conversation, "I've heard a lot about the Domino Threatre Guild, but I wasn't too sure about its history or its ambitions."</p><p>Samantha gave an eager smile, devoid of the frustration she steamed earlier, coupled by how her ears straightened out. "Not many people care given Dueling is the number one source of entertainment in this city, but we are not the pro circuit. Anyone willing to perform and express themselves through their work is welcome regardless of their skill", she explained proudly, "as popular as Dueling is, we hope to bring to light out performances and those who conduct them with all they can muster. Dueling has only been around a few decades compared to the hundreds, if not thousands of years Bards and Theopians have performed"</p><p>"she's not exaggerating, as much as she might seem to", Chunta backed her statement.</p><p>"so what exactly is the guild's role in the Silver Inquisition?" Carly asked, a hint of curiosity hidden underneath her expression</p><p>The bunny girl swung her hips around a bit, resting a hand upon one of them. "Funny enough, for folk that spend their time in the spotlight, we are in retrospect the Inqusition's Spies and Rogues, we hide in plain sight and employ trickery upon our targets, just like Beguiler did last night on you."</p><p>Beguiler's make-up covered faced blushed red, in response she quickly stated, "I did not force Carly to come here. She wanted to pursue her goals, so I brought her to the one place that could make that happen."</p><p>"and how do you think she..."</p><p>"Can you please not talk about me like I'm not here", Carly visibly become ticked at the two women.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more", Chunta interjected, facing Samantha, "especially as this argument is beginning to intrude on our business tonight."</p><p>Samantha sighed, "as much as I hate your attitude, you are right, we have some business to conduct"</p><p>"Carly wasn't it? Would you mind if you took a sit here", he glances from Carly to the performers, "while these two make the preparations."</p><p>"I'd be happy to", the performer spun to Carly, "You going to be alright with Chunta?"</p><p>Before Carly could give a response, Samantha interjected, "I'm sure your girlfriend here will be fine for a few minutes while we set up."</p><p>Both Beguiler and Carly blushed lightly at the thought of such, Beguiler however quickly adopted her signature smirk, "just like you left me for a few minutes so you could be with your three boyfriends", the performer dashed straight for the door.</p><p>The bunny girl blushed in embarrassment, momentarily replaced by an expression of anger, "oh Beguiler you are so dead", she chased after the performer out of the room, leaving behind the divinator and the reporter.</p><p>"I would apologise, but because its Sam we are talking about, I'd be wasting my breath for an addict", Chunta admitted.</p><p>"do those two usually fight?" Carly expressed concern to the man.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry, they just need to agree to disagree", Chunta firmly said, "so from what I've heard about you Carly, you want to get close to Jack Atlas but as a duelist, rather as a reporter".</p><p>"Well, a reporter can only get so close to a known star, and as Jack is the number one duelist, it makes sense to approach from that angle", Carly took one of her last sips from her drink.</p><p>"I heard about your little duel with Beguiler last night. You came close but got defeated in front of many people", Chunta noticed Carly getting a little bit uncomfortable at the memory, "losing isn't a bad thing though, which is why one should proceed to better themselves and their deck where possible."</p><p>"so you'll help me?" Carly raised her head, a small smile forming.</p><p>"if Beguiler has rendered her golden ticket for you, I'd be happy to provide my services through the Silver Inquisition, but..."</p><p>The hooded man rested his hands upon the table in front of him, his eyes locking with Carly who gave an uncertain expression, "before I start making calls and pulling favours, I need to know how well you can defend yourself in a duel. Because if it turns out you are a lost cause, I will not be happy".</p><p>"so what happens now?" Carly asks a determined look upon her face.</p><p>"you and I are going to have a little practice duel, multiple duels if it comes down to it. I will warn you now, while my deck can be defeated, it is easy for an opponent to fall into one of my traps", he explained thoroughly, "plus, I know all the dirty tricks that both pros and amateurs seem to love using. I don't believe you're that kind of person these days, but I expect you to be able to work around any tricks I send your way."</p><p>"wait... do you mean..." Carly began</p><p>"Carly, if you can defeat a dirty trickster using your skills and cards, I will have no doubt you can defeat someone like Jack Atlas", The divinator reassured.</p><p>Those last words left Carly in a bit of thought. Chunta just admitted that he would be cheating against her in their practice duel, or at least that he was implying. It would not be a fair fight, and she was confident she would struggle the whole duel. There was, however, some truth to his words. Some duelists gladly enacted foul play to get ahead and there were a few suspected cheaters who always seemed to get with it in front of entire crowds and cameras. Carly knew she could not rely on easy wins to get close to Jack Atlas, if she was going to get close to him, maybe even duel him, she would need to be able to pull herself through, regardless of her opponent is honourable or dishonourable.</p><p>"and given your friendship with Beguiler, I'm sure she'd be proud of you for standing against impossible odds... and coming out on top", Chunta nudged at Carly's strings, successfully plucking them.</p><p>"I accept your terms. Let's do this", Carly finished her hot chocolate, standing up and pointing her finger to the divinator.</p><p>"then I look forward to battling you Miss Carmine", Chunta managed to hide a smirk with the shadows of his hood, And so it begins.</p><p>end of Chapter 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fortune Favours the Bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul of the shadows – chapter 4</p><p>"Good evening ladies and gentlemen", a voice rang out across the Silver Inquisition's top floor arena, "tonight we have a special show for you tonight, a duel sponsored by the Domino Theatre Guild and Divinators United."</p><p>A reddish spotlight alit, dancing around until it revealed the Chunta, decked in his usual hooded, fur robes. "Standing in one corner is the head of Divinators United and parent company CreepyTech, the great Divinator himself, Lord Chunta Echoweave."</p><p>Chunta sighed lightly, cursing himself for the long introduction. He watched in anticipation as a blue spotlight beamed, slashing around the arena until stopping upon the nervous duelist/reporter he agreed to duel.</p><p>"opposing him from the other corner is an upcoming reporter, determined to reach the top of the food chain. Please give it up for Carly Carmine", the voice finished.</p><p>Carly almost broke down from the introduction. When she agreed to Chunta's challenge, she didn't think she would have been dragged into the spotlight so soon, even if it was a practice duel.</p><p>"come on Carly, show Chunta you're no pushover", Carly looked up to the rafters, catching sight of the Necro-Beguiler herself. Strangely enough, that was all the encouragement Carly needed to keep it together, knowing she had a someone watching over her.</p><p>Chunta took a couple of steps forward, reaching the edge of a silver platform, bordered by red neon lights, "I hope you've brought your A-game Miss Carly. Otherwise, this little duel won't be any fun", the Divinator taunted, flicking his wrists, a set of hollow but curved panels appeared in an arc in front of him.</p><p>"to earn your support and make it to the top... I will defeat you", Carly pushed back her trifocal glasses, taking a couple steps forward herself, her platform bordered by blue neon lights.</p><p>"Duelists, shuffle your decks!" the announcer called out.</p><p>"so", Samantha popped up next to Beguiler in the rafters, the bunny girl standing up, clutching at the support while Beguiler laid back upon a beam, "you that certain Carly will beat Chunta?"</p><p>"with the deck, that she built mixed with her skills? Chunta won't know what'll hit him", Beguiler beamed, having faith in her friend.</p><p>"I wouldn't be too certain about that", Samantha glanced down towards Chunta as both duelists began shuffling their decks, "Chunta was a trickster long before a divinator."</p><p>Between both theatre performers, they already could tell Chunta was shifty with his hands. The Mistress of Illusions, however, remained hopeful upon glancing over to the reporter, who spent more time focused on her deck than Chunta's shiftiness. She wouldn't admit it, but a small part of Beguiler was worried, worried they both may have been in over their heads. Before long, both duelists had finished shuffling their decks, Carly's duel disk sprung to life while Chunta's duel panels glowed a soft light.</p><p>"Without further ado, it's time to duel!" the announcer finished.</p><p>A scoreboard lit up from the far side of the arena, Chunta and Carly's life points and turn count set.</p><p>"Duel"</p><p>Chunta 4000 x5<br/>Carly 4000 x5</p><p>"Home Field advantage Carly, I start", Chunta announced, reaching for his card.</p><p>_<br/>Turn 1: Chunta x6</p><p>"I set a monster, and three cards face down", the Divinator hastily set the cards onto his panels, each of them going dark as the cards materialised before him, "now show me what you've got".</p><p>"I draw", Carly called out</p><p>_<br/>Turn 2: Carly x6</p><p>"before you start playing any cards Carly, I activate a quick play spell", Chunta swipes the centre-left panel of the bottom row, causing the corresponding facedown to flip up. "Hand Destruction forces us both to discard two cards and draw two to replace them.</p><p>Chunta effortlessly discards his remaining hand before redrawing. Carly, however, takes a moment, nervously discards two cards she believed she wouldn't be able to use this turn, upon drawing her replacement cards, giving a smile.</p><p>"I drew Fortune Fairies Chee and En, allowing me to special summon them to the field.</p><p>Fortune Fairy Chee<br/>0/0 Lv6 ATK</p><p>Fortune Fairy En<br/>0/0 Lv2 ATK</p><p>"Fortune Fairy Chee allows us both to draw a card from our decks while En can destroy any set card on your side of the field", both duelists drew their card, "and since I can destroy a set monster with this effect, I'll be getting rid of your defence."</p><p>"not so fast Carly, I activate my facedown Desert Sunlight", Chunta swiped another facedown as En charged her attack, "it forces all monsters on my side of the field into face-up defence!"</p><p>'huh, why would he waste a trap?' Carly wondered, dropping a sweat upon as she noticed Chunta crack a smile.</p><p>"and I'll use it to flood my field", Chunta expressed as En fired her blast. He looked down to his deck, twitching his fingers as his facedown flipped up, revealing a silver sphere with a single blue eye.</p><p>Cyber Jar<br/>900/900 lv3 DEF</p><p>Beguiler gasped upon seeing the monster, "Oh dear, that's Cyber Jar."</p><p>Samantha, however, glanced over, seeing Carly was equally shocked, but in her case, preventing her from seeing Chunta flick one hand over his deck, the other stretched out in distraction.</p><p>The Divinator let out a light chuckle as En's blast impacted the most infamous jar of all time, "Cyber jar's ability is twofold, first allowing me to destroy all monsters on the field".</p><p>Cyber Jar exploded into fists full of shrapnel, the fragments lodging into the spellcasters, destroying them, "second, we both flip over the top five cards of our decks, summoning or setting all level four or below monsters and adding the rest to our hands, "its only too bad you won't get much more than a single monster out from this"</p><p>Carly raised an eyebrow, taking the top five cards of her deck. Much to her shock, she picked up only one monster, Royal Magical Library. The rest were a mixture of spell cards.</p><p>"Looks like Chunta's right for once, given that expression", Samantha took note of Carly's reaction.</p><p>"Maybe so, but you haven't seen what Carly's capable of", The performer snuffed in retaliation.</p><p>"I set four monsters facedown and summon Dicelops to the field", Chunta flooded his monster zones</p><p>Dicetops<br/>1800/200 Lv4 ATK</p><p>As much as Carly wanted to go on the defensive, her current hand wasn't anything to write home about. She was thankful she went through each of her new cards before coming here and reminding herself the pros are exceptionally crafty.</p><p>"So, are you going to summon that library or what?" Chunta smirked, "I mean powering it up does sound tempting."</p><p>'How did he know my card?' Carly thought, now she was concerned. How much did Chunta imply? What tactic was he using to see her card?</p><p>"now make your move", he taunted.</p><p>"I summon Royal Magical Library in attack mode", she hastily declared</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>0/2000 Lv4 ATK</p><p>"and I'll power it up with Spell Power Grasp and Power of the Guardians", Carly slashes her spells cards into her duel disk. "Spell Power Grasp grants a monster I control a spell counter and gives me a fresh copy of that spell to use later while Power of the Guardians gives my library a power boost each time it is involved in a battle."</p><p>"and because my Library gets a spell counter every time a spell is activated; I can have it at full power", the summoned library lit up with magical power in response.</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>SC: 0 – 3</p><p>"but thankfully my library still has a use while in attack mode, for I can remove three of its spell counters to draw a new card", the library powered down as she drew a fresh car, smiling, "now I will..."</p><p>"discard everything. I activate my remaining facedown, Desert Sunlight', Chunta.</p><p>"you had another one?" Carly exclaimed at the very sight.</p><p>"now I reveal my monsters", Chunta held his arms out as the cards flipped, revealing two aroma jars, one morphing jar and one Night Assailant.</p><p>Aroma Jar<br/>500/400 Lv1 DEF x2</p><p>Morphing Jar<br/>500/400 Lv2 DEF</p><p>Night Assailant<br/>200/500 lv3 DEF</p><p>"and now the fun begins", Chunta lets out with a wicked smile, "Night Assailant automatically targets and destroys one monster you control and Morphing Jar forces us to ditch our hands, drawing five fresh cards each."</p><p>Night Assailant lobs a series of knives, effortlessly destroying the magical library and the spell equipped to it, unable to protect its user.</p><p>Carly immediately looked down at her hand of eight cards. Now she was being forced to ditch them and draw five fresh ones, not to mention she just lost two more cards. Doing the math though scared her, 'I... I just lost half my deck over two turns', she mentally exclaims at the situation.</p><p>"and you'll be losing more cards through this duel", Chunta said redrawing five new cards, putting him back into suitable standing.</p><p>Carly however regretfully sent her cards to the graveyard, swearing she heard the distant cry of the Medistric Magician, drawing a fresh hand, "I normal summon Crusader of Endymion in attack mode", Carly declared, a spellcaster in bulky blue armour appeared</p><p>Crusader of Endymion<br/>1900/1200 lv4 ATK</p><p>"now Crusader, destroy Dicetops with your Spellsurge Gauntlets" the reporter declared</p><p>The spellcaster rushed forward, armoured fists raised, pummelling the Dicelops into submission.</p><p>Chunta: 4000—3900</p><p>"half a deck and only 100 points of damage?" Chunta taunted, "if this is the best you can do against a trickster, then what hope do you have against a pro?"</p><p>"Hope he hasn't forgotten every bit helps", Samantha comments from above.</p><p>"I end my turn with a facedown", Carly throws down.</p><p>"then witness my Aroma Jars' effect, during the end of each player's turn, I gain 500 life points for each one on the field."</p><p>Chunta: 3900 – 4400 – 4900</p><p>"oh, come on", Carly frustratingly fumed</p><p>"and now, my turn", Chunta says, drawing his card</p><p>_<br/>Turn 3: Chunta x6</p><p>"I set five cards facedown in my spell and trap zone and set another monster to replace the one you destroyed during the previous turn", Chunta said, "that ends my turn."</p><p>Chunta: 4900 – 5400 – 5900</p><p>'five face downs? I had enough trouble when it was just three', Carly thought, looking at her hand, 'and with a new monster face down and half my deck missing, I don't know what I'm going to do.'</p><p>"Come on, Carly", Beguiler silently pleaded, "don't lose faith yet, not while you still have a chance."</p><p>Carly reaches to draw, stopping momentarily she could have sworn that she heard a familiar cry. In a mixture of curiosity and desperation, she draws.</p><p>_<br/>Turn 4: Carly x6</p><p>Carly looks down at her card, a little surprised to see it was Fortune Fairy Hikari. Admitted though, she was thankful she didn't lose one of her most prised cards yet. An idea, however, came to her though, mentally cycling back through the cards she sent to the graveyard, smiling when she recalled what was still in her deck.</p><p>"I special summon Fortune Fairy Hikari in defence mode", the reporter declares, slashing her card front and centre onto her duel disk.</p><p>Fortune Fairy Hikari<br/>0/0 lv1 DEF</p><p>"and let me guess you are going to..." Chunta smirked, certain of the reporter's plan.</p><p>"let me tell you something Chunta. You aren't the only one who dabbles in fortune", Carly counter smirked, "when Hikari is special summoned from my hand, I can send one monster from my field to the graveyard to bring out another level one monster from my deck."</p><p>Carly effortlessly takes the card of Crusader of Endymion, removing it from her duel disk, the monster despawning, "I'm getting rid of my Crusader to special summon the level on Effect Veiler from my deck.</p><p>Hiraki raised her staff up, a small but bright portal opening above. Descending from it was the white-coated tuner themselves</p><p>Effect Veiler<br/>0/0 Lv1 ATK</p><p>"and now something I thought I would never do myself", Carly declares, raising her hand, "I tune my level one effect Veiler with my level one Fortune Fairy Hikari to synchro summon"</p><p>Effect Veiler spun around in a circle, quickly morphing into a synchro ring which rotated around the Fortune Fairy herself. Unlike most synchro rings that were green, Carly's one was a brighter orange, something she wasn't used to seeing admittedly.</p><p>"the stargazer that embodies the two stars of destiny", Carly called out, "Celestial Double Star Shaman."</p><p>Both Hikari and the synchro ring exploded in a flash of light. Upon dissipating revealed a white-robed figure with two large wings upon their back</p><p>Celestial Double Star Shaman<br/>100/800 lv2 DEF</p><p>The bunny girl expressed surprise upon seeing Carly's move, turning to Beguiler, "you taught Carmine how to Synchro Summon?"</p><p>"She figured it out herself", The performer death-stared the guild leader, "and her name is Carly."</p><p>"this Shaman allows me to bring back up to four of our old friends, as long as they are each level two or below", Carly stated taking three cards from her graveyard. "So not only will I bring back the two monsters I used to bring out Star Shaman, but I'll also be reviving fortune Fairy En, as well as a monster sent to the graveyard by you, Megistric Magician."</p><p>Fortune Fairy En<br/>0/0 lv2 DEF</p><p>Fortune Fairy Hikari<br/>0/0 lv1 DEF</p><p>Effect Veiler<br/>0/0 Lv1 DEF</p><p>Megistric Magician<br/>0/2000 lv1 DEF</p><p>"I can't believe it. I have five monsters on my field" Carly admired her handiwork, although she was only getting started, "and I now tune my shaman with my fortune fairies and magician to synchro summon again."</p><p>The shaman split apart into orange synchro rings, distancing themselves to create space. Hikari, En and Megistric all flew into the rings, creating stars within.</p><p>"you don't want to mess with her when she's angry. Tempest Magician", Carly declared.</p><p>Like last time the rings and stars exploded in light for a brief moment, upon vanishing revealing a woman in blue robes and carrying a scythe with both hands.</p><p>Tempest Magician<br/>2200/1400 lv6 ATK</p><p>'you've got this Lady Kolibri, shown him what you're capable of', The Necro-Beguiler smiled seeing her friend's achievements.</p><p>"well I commend the four-monster synchro summon, I'm afraid tempest won't be standing for long", Chunta flipped over a trap card, "bottomless trap hole destroys and removes from play a monster whose attack points are 1500 or more. So, it looks like your four-monster synchro summon was all for nothing."</p><p>A crack in the fabric of reality opens underneath the magician, threatening to suck her in.</p><p>"I chain and activate my face down, Trap Stun", Carly declared, flipping over her face down, "not only does this negate your bottomless trap hole, but it will also negate any other traps you try to activate this turn."</p><p>Tempest raised her scythe, unleashing a powerful jolt of lightning upon the trap hole, sealing it uptight.</p><p>"cleaver play Carly, although your trap stun won't stop me", Chunta kept his gaze upon the reporter, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"well first, since Tempest was synchro summoned to the field, she gains a spell counter."</p><p>Tempest Magician<br/>SC: 0 – 1</p><p>"and since you were so kind to fill your field with monsters, I think I'll have the pleasure of removing them from the field", Carly activated a spell card from her hand, "Flash of the Forbidden Spell destroys all monsters on your side of the field."</p><p>Tempest swung her magical scythe around, gathering massive amounts of fire and darkness energy, ready to unleash a barrage of magic.</p><p>"I won't be losing my whole field, not with Forbidden lance", the Divinator flips over a quick-play spell card, "by permanently reducing one of my Aroma Jars' attack points by 800, I can protect it from all spell or trap effects."</p><p>Aroma Jar x1<br/>500 – 0/400</p><p>As Tempest unleashed her flash of energy, a small force field appeared across one of the aroma jars. The forbidden spell leapt and jolted in between Chunta's monsters, effortlessly destroying all but one of them. The facedown monster revealed itself to be a destroyed dice jar.</p><p>"and now we battle", the reporter declared, "Tempest Magician, take down that Jar, Raging Darkstorm."</p><p>Again, the magician prepared a spell. This one, however, summoned a gale of dark wind around her. With a single flick, the storm flew across, threatening to tear apart whatever stood in its way. However, upon hitting Aroma jar, despite gaining several new scars and cracks, still held its ground.</p><p>"what?" Carly gasped</p><p>"were you expecting an easy takedown? Aroma Jar can't be destroyed by battle, at least when it flipped up first" he explained.</p><p>"well thankfully there's more than one way to deal with it", Carly said, "I end my battle phase and use Tempest's effect. By removing her spell counter, I can deal 500 points of direct damage."</p><p>The dark winds expanded past the jar, seemingly threatening to cut into Chunta.</p><p>Chunta: 5900 – 5400</p><p>"your effort was in vain, I'll just gain back those life points at the end of this turn", Chunta taunted with an off chuckle.</p><p>"you won't have those life points for long, not after I tune Effect Veiler to my Tempest Magician" Carly declared.</p><p>"again?" both Chunta and Samantha gasped.</p><p>Effect Veiler transmuted into the familiar synchro ring, gliding over and surrounding Tempest who closed her eyes, holding her scythe upwards with both hands, disappearing into a flash of light.</p><p>"no magician is a master of Spellcount magic like this one. Arcanite Magician", Carly declared.</p><p>Appearing from the light was a woman dressed in white and purple robes, flashing orange inlays as she slung around her emerald sceptre, the core glowing an emerald light. She kneeled in front of her summoner; stave held in defence.</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>400/1800 lv7 DEF</p><p>"What are you playing at?" Samantha scorned her fellow performer.</p><p>Beguiler offered no words, only her signature smirk, knowing how frustrated she made her fellow performer, balanced out by how proud she was of her friend.</p><p>"three synchro summons during the same turn, now even this, for all my abilities, could never foresee this", Chunta pondered at the result, "there may be hope for you yet."</p><p>"well, I'm not done yet. When Arcanite Magician is synchro summoned, she gains two spell counters to not only fuel her powers but give her 1000 extra attack points."</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>400 – 2400/1800<br/>SC: 0 – 2</p><p>"and now, so I can finally destroy Aroma jar, Arcanite Magician will use one of her spell counters so she can target and destroy..."</p><p>"wait!" a mysterious voice called out to her from all directions.</p><p>Carly stepped back, seeing the room had suddenly frozen in place, people and all, all but her. However, as she glanced around, she could hear footsteps. Appearing from in front of Arcanite Magician was a hooded figure, dressed similar to her magician. However, unlike her monster, this figure wore black and orange robes, their shadowy hood bearing a resemblance to that of a hummingbird.</p><p>"what the..." Carly gasped, unsure of how to process what was happening, "who are you?"</p><p>"someone with a keen interest in you, who wants to see you succeed here" the figure stepped forward, reaching closer, "but first, tell me what you see of your opponent."</p><p>The hooded figure steps out of the way, allowing Carly to glance across to the frozen Chunta. As she looks across him, she gasps at was he was doing. Clutching to one of his facedown cards, Chunta was in the process of switching it with another card.</p><p>"he wasn't kidding when he about using dirty trickery, his hand is supposed to be empty though, so how is he..." Carly's eyes widened at the answer, "he has cards hidden up his sleeves, and has for the entire match."</p><p>"he might have told you his intentions, but that was his mistake", the figure gave an unnerving smile, "I think we should start with own trick up our sleeve."</p><p>"But how?" Carly asked, a tiny sliver of her curious.</p><p>The figure walked to Carly, firmly taking her right arm with both hands, "if he wants to protect that jar of his badly, giving no concern for his other defences. I say make him squirm."</p><p>They ran their hand along Carly's arm, the hand glowing with a faint mixture of orange and purple light.</p><p>"what are you doing?" Carly wanted to yank her arm free, but for reasons unknown even to her, she couldn't bring herself to do so.</p><p>"giving you a gift, my blessing, My Champion", as they finished running their hands along Carly's arm, a series of orange and purple markings materialised along her both sides of her wrist, resembling a mark of a hummingbird.</p><p>"now show that Divininator why you are not to be trifled with", they disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.</p><p>Carly glanced around, seeing time start to tick back into place. Seeing what Chunta was pulling, she decided to alter her strategy quickly.</p><p>"Destroy his left facedown, Emerald Spellblast", Carly declared, time resuming back its regular speed.</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>2400 – 1400/1800<br/>SC: 2 – 1</p><p>Chunta halted momentarily, hearing what Carly had declared. Despite this cheat move remaining hidden from everyone else, he wasn't quick enough to save his trap card, Sixth Sense, from being destroyed by Arcanite's bolt of emerald turned amber energy.</p><p>"oh, did you think you were getting off that easily Chunta", Carly pushed her glasses up, "just because you can't use your traps this turn doesn't mean I'll let you activate them later."</p><p>"Well that was unexpected", Samantha admitted, her eyes wide.</p><p>Despite being proud of Carly, Beguiler was equally surprised by her sudden expression and action. Carly's game change was starting to push what she knew, but she remained hopeful.</p><p>"well you won't be doing it any further this turn, not when I activate my middle facedown Book of Eclipse". Chunta declared, his move in full swing, "and thanks to my previous set up, not only will Arcanite Magician be forced facedown, but she loses her remaining spell counter."</p><p>Carly could only watch as the shockwave from the card neutralised Arcanite Magician, morphing her into facedown defence.</p><p>"but don't worry too much, she'll be flipped back up into at the end of your turn, and you'll get a card as compensation" Chunta mockingly reassured.</p><p>"I end my turn with two face downs" Carly declared, setting her cards and drawing a fresh one as per Book of Eclipse, Arcanite magician automatically flipped back face up. However, her sceptre no longer lingers animated with energy.</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>400/1800 lv7 DEF</p><p>Chunta: 5400 - 5900</p><p>"and now it's come to my turn" Chunta declared, drawing his card</p><p>_<br/>Turn 5: Chunta x1</p><p>Chunta glanced down across his board. One monster, one facedown and one card in hand. Not a good start for his third turn, but he wasn't out of it yet. "I activate Cup of Ace. With this, I can flip a coin, and if I get heads, I get to draw two cards".</p><p>The vessel appeared between both duelists, shooting a coin into the air. They waited intently for what seemed like forever before the coin landed next to Chunta, on the heads side. Without a word, he draws his two cards.</p><p>"from my hand, I activate The Shallow Grave", he slammed his card before him, "we both choose a monster in our graveyards and summon it in facedown defence."</p><p>Both Carly and Chunta reached into their respective graveyards, a card ejecting into their hands.</p><p>"I summon Dice Jar face down", Chunta stated</p><p>"I'm bringing back Royal Magical Library", Carly declared</p><p>Dice Jar<br/>200/300 lv3 DEF</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>0/2000 lv4 DEF</p><p>"it doesn't matter what monster you brought back, for I am ending things here", Chunta smirked, "from my hand, I activate Book of Taiyou, which flips a facedown monster into face-up attack."</p><p>"Oh no", Beguiler began to figure what was unfolding.</p><p>'oh dear, which monster is he going to pick?' she thought., knowing she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"I'm flipping over Dice Jar, which means this duel is over", Chunta declared as his monster revealed itself, "we both roll dice until one of us rolls higher, in which case, the loser takes 500 points of damage times the winner's result."</p><p>"But how? We both have more than 3000 life points each", Carly raised an eyebrow, "unless..."</p><p>"if the winner rolled a six... their opponent instead takes 6000 points of damage, and I know I'm rolling that six", Chunta confidently stood his ground.</p><p>Dice jar pointed upwards, shooting out two six-sided dice, one blue for Carly, the other red for Chunta. Both dice rolled mid-air towards their respective player, Chunta's die landing first. Much to Carly's dread, the Divinator's Die came up six.</p><p>"and I admit, I enjoyed our little match, but I'm afraid despite your impressive feats, you lose this duel".</p><p>Beguiler expressed a mix of concern and worry from above, starting to believe the Divinator had managed to outskirt the reporter.</p><p>Carly, instead of panicking further as she would have otherwise, she kept herself together, looking across with a serious look on her face. "Even a Fortune Teller knows there's every chance might be wrong, the future they see not coming to fruition".</p><p>"Now my Champion", the voice called silently to her.</p><p>Carly raised her hand towards the holographic die, pointing as her mark hummed, seemingly stopping mid-air. With a twitch of her finger, the die suddenly drops in front of her, slamming down with a six. The performer raised an eyebrow seeing the reporter's actions, seemingly ignored by everyone else watching. Her curiosity heightened upon seeing the orange and purple mark upon her arm, sensing an unusual essence echoing from it.</p><p>"you might have been right about getting a six, but I'm still in this duel", Carly smirked as both dice floated up, slowly spinning in every rotation, "I will defeat you Chunta, and your card is going to help me accomplish that."</p><p>The dice dropped down again, this time, however, Carly watched Chunta's die. She could fill the power rushing through her arm, through her multi-coloured mark, almost as if she could influence everything. As the red dice dropped, she twisted her hand slightly, as if controlling the descent. Her blue die fell in front of her, landing upon a six like last time, but Chunta could only watch in horror, especially as his red die hit a one, the worst possible result for him. He barely had time to react before the die exploded, shredding smoke across the field.</p><p>Carly smirked to herself, confident she had won. Her smile however distorted into confusion when the smoke cleared. Both Chunta and his cards were still standing.</p><p>Chunta: 5900 – 2900</p><p>"Sorry, but this duel is not over yet", Chunta declared as a trap card materialised before him, Damage Diet, disappearing into the void a couple of seconds later. "By removing from play my trap card from the graveyard, all effect damage I take this turn is cut in half, so I'm still in it."</p><p>'okay somethings not right here' Carly thought to herself, noting that Chunta's remaining facedown was still present, and she had seen every card Chunta has played or sent to the graveyard.</p><p>The more she thought on it though, the more suspicious Chunta having two Desert Sunlight traps from the get-go was. In a moment of brilliance, the reporter smiled, "you weren't kidding when you said you'd knew all the dirty tricks, but given your deck, it makes sense now."</p><p>Carly stared across to Chunta, who gave off a prominent faux innocent face, "you never had two desert sunlight traps". she raised her finger to the trickster. "you had cards hidden up your sleeves, and through your abilities, you manipulated the results of your luck-based cards, explaining your certainty of victory."</p><p>"and here I thought you were exaggerating when you called her the best reporter in the city", the bunny girl glanced over to eccentric illusionist.</p><p>"that's my girl", Beguiler ignored her companion in the rafters, too focused on Carly seeing her pull back.</p><p>Samantha raised an eyebrow at the statement, detecting a hint of passion underneath. She silently shook her head, glancing back down to the duel.</p><p>Chunta gave a light smile, despite not being a hundred percent sure on how he lost that last die roll, "you have a good mind Carly, and an excellent deck, no wonder the Mistress of Illusions holds you in high regard", he said, ending his turn.</p><p>Chunta: 2900 - 3400</p><p>"oh, I'm just getting started, I draw", Carly confidently declares.</p><p>_<br/>Turn 6: Carly x4</p><p>"I flip Royal Magical Library into face-up attack mode and activate my last copy Spell Power Grasp, giving Arcanite Magician a needed boost, as well as my library."</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>SC: 0 – 1<br/>400 – 1400/1800</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>SC: 0 – 1</p><p>"now, I remove that spell counter to target and destroy one of your remaining facedown", she pointed her finger to her target</p><p>Arcanite Magician's sceptre rekindled its emerald energy as she pointed at the facedown.</p><p>"I chain with Book of the Moon, switching Dice Jar back into facedown defence", Chunta hastily activated his last spell.</p><p>"but don't forget, the royal library still gains another spell counter", Carly pushed back her glasses slightly.</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>SC: 1 – 2</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>SC: 1 – 0<br/>1400 – 400/1800</p><p>"and now, since I have three Spell power grasps in my graveyard, I'll activate from my hand Spell Power Mastery", she declared, using her spell card, "this lets me add one Endymion card from my deck to my hand, the Rogue of Endymion."</p><p>She added her card before facing Chunta, "but it comes with another ability, the one I'm after. It can give a monster I choose one spell counter for each spell power grasp or mastery in my graveyard. So, both by monsters shall now have three each."</p><p>Arcanite Magician<br/>SC: 0 – 3<br/>400 – 3400 ATK</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>SC: 2 – 3</p><p>"and I'll remove the counters from my library to draw another card my deck."</p><p>Royal Magical Library<br/>SC: 3 – 0</p><p>Carly took one glance at the card she drew, joyful of what she drew, "with two monsters left, no cards in your hand and your graveyard expanded, you won't stop me from winning this"</p><p>"oh please, do tell", Chunta knew he was going to lose this duel, but yet kept the act going.</p><p>"I activate the quick-play spell, Mythical Bestiary", she slashed the card onto her duel disk, "by sending the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard, I can give Arcanite Magician another two spell counters."</p><p>"But, if you don't mind", Carly raised a finger, "I'm going to use those two counters to destroy your remaining monsters. Go Emerald Spell Blast"</p><p>Arcanite magician immediately glowed with power, swinging her staff radically before pointing at each of Chunta's jar monsters, destroying one after the other.</p><p>"and now your field and hand are wiped clean, I'll finish this duel, so I can climb the ranks and achieve my goal", Carly declared, raising her hand forward, "bring it for us Arcanite Magician, bring down Chunta with Heightened Emerald Strike."</p><p>The purple and white-robed magician raised her staff with both hands, swinging the empowered stave towards the Divinator, unleashing one last blast of green energy which engulfed Chunta.</p><p>Chunta: 3400 – 0<br/>Carly: - Winner</p><p>"The Winner is... Carly Carmine", the announcer called, having remained silent during the entire duel.</p><p>Carly jumped for joy as her field disappeared from the field, her duel disk retracting back into its inactive form.</p><p>Beguiler expressed a comforting smile, seeing the result, "and you say I don't know an ace when I see one", she remarked, glancing to Samantha.</p><p>"despite Carly's numerous setbacks and Chunta's methods, he still lost" Samantha's face expressed disbelief, "but don't think I owe you anything."</p><p>"wouldn't dream of it, not when I get to see that cute face of yours after your ex lost", the performer pulled herself up, beginning her descent.</p><p>"Chunta... is not my ex", the guild leader hissed, letting her official underling have her moment.</p><p>With the duel officially over, many of the viewers in the arena slowly began to leave, their current source of entertainment finished. Chunta, despite his defeat, smiled towards his opponent, slowly making his way around to her.</p><p>"that was amazing Carly", The reporter looked up to see Beguiler swinging down from the rafters, landing before her, "consecutive reversals and three synchro summons in a single turn. Where'd you learn to duel like that?"</p><p>"Well, I..." Carly flustered as she refocused, "I've seen a lot of duels on TV, including many duels involving Jack."</p><p>"But three synchro summons in one turn. I don't think anyone here has even heard of Jack Atlas performing such a feat", The performer spun swiftly around Carly, resting her hands on her shoulders, "you keep this up, you'll defeat the kind himself."</p><p>Carly lost herself in thought for a moment. Could she defeat Jack Atlas? If she had to? Did she even want to? She knew her original plan, dueling to get close to Jack. Right now, though, a part of her felt on top of the world, that same part slowly began to think she might be able to, especially if that was what it takes.</p><p>"I must say I'm impressed", both Carly and Beguiler turned to see Chunta approaching them, a small smile upon his face, "you both surprised me tonight with your plays."</p><p>"what can I say? We aim to surprise", Beguiler smirked, turning to Carly, "but right now, I believe this is a victory worth savouring tonight, for both of us."</p><p>"o... of course", Carly lightly stumbled, turning between the Divinator and the mistress of illusions, "could we talk over some more of that hot chocolate?"</p><p>"considering you showed promise and defeated me despite the setbacks. You can have all the hot chocolate you want while we discuss the plan", Chunta leans in, whispering to both of them, "and we'll put all of it onto The Inquisitors' tab."</p><p>"now that's an idea", Beguiler spun to Carly, holding out her hand, "shall we Lady Kolibri?"</p><p>Carly lightly blushed, glancing along Beguiler to her hand. For a brief moment, she wasn't sure what to do. The reporter recognised her crush on Jack Atlas but didn't know what to do about Beguiler and her actions, especially those towards her. Given she had only known Beguiler for a day, she couldn't tell if the performer was being friendly with her or if...</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Beguiler raised an eyebrow, slowly retracting her hand, "have you eaten properly today?"</p><p>"no, I haven't" Carly quickly played along, half-truthing, "I had an interminable day and didn't think to eat".</p><p>Beguiler gave a concerning look, despite her thoughts, "well then we can be sure to have a feast before heading off tonight", she glances back over to Chunta, "also placed on their tab?"</p><p>Chunta gave a light chuckle, "as much as I like the idea, food for business is covered for the inner circle" he expresses lightly, "and I'd rather not risk them becoming serious just yet."</p><p>"so... shall we go eat the inquisitors' banquet?" Beguiler spun to Carly, a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Carly smiled, at least they wouldn't press her any further tonight, at least if it didn't involve the plan for her climbing to the top. She eagerly followed Chunta and Beguiler back the inner Circle's gathering room, content with what she already achieved tonight. As she vanished into the room though, she didn't notice the figure from before watching from the shadows.</p><p>"rest easy my champion, for tomorrow, your work truly begins", they said, their words missed by anyone nearby.</p><p>end of Chapter 4</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 - The Morning After</p><p>Carly awoke to the sound of her monitor beeping intensely, the reporter shooting up and tripping off her bed in a half-awake daze. She gathers herself enough to find her trifocal glasses and scurry over to her monitor, noticing her had an incoming call from Angela.</p><p>"again? Why can't she leave me alone?" she asked no one in particular, glancing down to see the time, "she couldn't wait another hour to call me?"</p><p>The reporter, despite her intense rivalry with Angela, knew it was better to accept the call than ignore it. After all, she already one-upped the pesky banshee, and she could do so again. Steeling herself, Carly sat down and accepted the call.</p><p>"Took you long enough Carmine", the call opened up to see Angela's signature frustration on the screen, "although I wasn't even sure you'd answer..."</p><p>"I'm still here Angela, I didn't drown in the docks as you'd hope for", the raven-haired woman blinked upon realising what she just said, even in her current mood.</p><p>"given that half the city witnessed you stumble, and how you just vanished in the Docks.", Angela's face turned smug, "although my favourite part was you crawling out of the sewers."</p><p>Anger continued to boil within the reporter, "at least I was there in the field, and I..."</p><p>"well you might want the clean yourself up", Angela interrupted her rival, "although given the shitstorm headed your way, no about of soap will save you or your failed attempt of a career."</p><p>Despite the rage within her, something clicked in Carly's head, "what are you implying Angela?" her patience running thin.</p><p>"Pitts is upset with how you haven't handed anything in over the last few days Carmine", Angela sinisterly chuckled, "he wants you to come in with everything you learnt from that Necro-Beguiler, right now."</p><p>Carly stopped for a moment, internally realising the situation. Despite spending the night with Beguiler, she didn't learn that much about the performer herself, only where and who she resided with and the groups she hangs out with. Not to mention part of the reporter wanted to respect the little bit of privacy the performer did have in her life.</p><p>These few moments of silence, however, resulted in Angela bursting in laughter, "you didn't even interview her, have you?" she sarcastically inquired, "well, I'll get the popcorn ready. See you in fifteen Carmine."</p><p>Before Carly could retaliate, Angela hanged up without emitting another word. The reporter slumped back in her chair, unsure of what to do, knowing if she didn't go into without a report or a plan, she was screwed.</p><p>"darn it, why didn't I ask her any more questions?" Carly cursed herself, knowing she spent a little too much time focusing on her agenda rather than her job.</p><p>Fearing for the worst, Carly reaches for her coat, ready to face the short-lived music. As she slipped the leather coat on, the reporter felt something into one of the pockets. The duelist reaches inside, pulling free a small wooden box, tied to it a little scroll. She curiously unwraps the manuscript, reading its contents.</p><p>'Morning Kolibri,</p><p>Hope you had a good night's sleep after the fun we had last night. I was glad to have spent time with you. Anyway, I bought you a little gift from Merchant to show how proud I am of you. I'd love for you to swing by after work.</p><p>Sincerely, Beguiler'</p><p>Carly felt her cheeks fluster upon reading the letter, thankful to know that even if the world was against her, there was someone who cared. She brought the box up, although before she could open it, she caught out of the corner of her eye the time. The reporter, realising time was of the essence, pocketed the box, grabbed her bag and made a dash out, down the stairs to her car, not stumbling once like the woman usually did in a hurry. She hastily dove into her car, driving off without another thought, or registering what came next. As she rounded the corner, the reporter's car clipped a garbage can, the lid flying off like a frisbee. A spiky-haired man wearing a black trench coat rounded the corner just in time for the top to crash into his face, knocking him over with a groan.</p><p>Arriving at the workplace, Carly dashed for the elevator, the doors opening just in time for her to slide through. She pressed the button for the needed floor, letting out a sigh as the doors closed. The reported slumped down in relaxation, dreading the few moments before arrival. To pass the time though, Carly pulled out the small box from her coat, opening it. She was a little bit surprised to see resting inside was a few duel monster cards sitting under an orange Hummingbird broch, incorporating bone and feathers into the design.</p><p>Smiling at her gift, she gently clipped the broch onto her shirt, concealing it with her coat before pulling free the cards, shifting through each of them. Although she didn't get much time to read through them as the elevator reached her stop. Carly quickly pocketed the cards and box just in time for doors to open, revealing the banshee herself Angela waiting for her. True to her word, her rival had in hand a bad of popcorn, causally munching on her snack.</p><p>"Good to see you here, Carmine" Angela smirked in between bites, "I was worried you wouldn't make it."</p><p>"This isn't some prime-time, opening movie Angela", Carly pushed back her glasses.</p><p>"but it is my favourite show, broadcasting in less than a minute seconds", the rival snarked sarcastically, "and who would want to miss their favourite show?"</p><p>"With its short run time? You have a horrific choice in entertainment", Carly pushed back her glasses, fighting back.</p><p>"just like you have a horrific choice in life goals", Angela carelessly remarked, "We both know someone like you doesn't even have a chance of getting near Jack Atlas, let alone score an exclusive with him."</p><p>The trifocal-totting lady could only glare at the half-assing, smug woman before her. Oh, Carly wished she could one-up the blonde right this second, but the reporter had a more pressing issue to contend with at this moment. Without as much as saying another word, she pushed pass Angela, making her way towards the office belonging to her boss, Mr Pitts. Quite frankly, she didn't like how her boss wanted her to acquire the latest gossip rather than actual news, but the job did come with a few perks she found handy, as such, she continued working for him, as stressful as the situation was starting to become.</p><p>Carly patiently waited outside Mr Pitt's office, seeing the vest and tie man busy fuming towards the person on the other end of his call, the glass panels doing nothing to suppress his angry voice. She kept hearing the topics of Sector Security and Director Goodwin but wasn't sure about the context.</p><p>Only a couple more moments would pass before Mr Pitts noticed her waiting outside.</p><p>"I'll call you back in five, I have other business I need to attend to", the Chief Editor hanged up the call before facing Carly through the glass door, "Enter Carmine!"</p><p>Despite feeling nervous, she maintained a shred of hope. Carly entered, ready to roll with the blows.</p><p>"you called for me Chief?" she asked politely despite the response the reporter knew she would receive.</p><p>"I am not happy with you Carmine", the short-haired man scolded, "this is the fifth day in a row where you haven't gotten anything for me."</p><p>"Sir, I handed in everything you asked three days ago, before you..." Carly tried to explain.</p><p>"there was nothing relevant, nothing juicy, inside what you handed in" he interrupted, "and against my better judgement, I asked you to cover the Domino Theatre Guild two nights ago."</p><p>"But Sir..." she tried to interject politely.</p><p>"...and as I thought, you tripped over yourself more than you learnt from anyone there", he turned to look away from her briefly, "but when I heard from Angela why you didn't hand anything in yesterday, oh boy was I ready for today."</p><p>Rather than her usual panic mode, the reporter felt anger begin to boil inside her once she heard Angela, 'so that's why she was so smug this morning' the pieces fell into place in her head.</p><p>"Unless you have anything for me right now, this is the end of your career", the editor stared out the window.</p><p>Carly was exerting every muscle in her body to remain calm, given her internal anger was threatening to explode, with undesirable consequences. She wanted to tell him she had enough to fill a report that would satisfy the public, but the reporter couldn't bring herself to do it. What the reporter learnt was mostly Beguiler's personal life, and part of her didn't want to destroy that little privacy the performer had. Not to mention, no sane person in Domino would believe a single word of what she saw, what she learnt in that night alone, even if her boss by some miracle accepted it.</p><p>The silence, however, was enough to cue Pitts, "to say I'm beyond disappointed in you is an understatement Carmine", the Chief Editor finally turned to her, "but who could blame you failing to get a scoop on a demented, wife stealing, clown like..."</p><p>That was all it took to tick off Carly, letting the anger finally flow. Her mark vibrated upon her arm, glowing with orange and purple energy, although the purple streaks of the hummingbird mark hummed brighter as the reporter raised her finger to her boss.</p><p>"I suggest you watch your tongue when speaking about Beguiler, Pitts", she spoke with venomous words, a light purple mist warping around the Chief editor's eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile outside, Angela's mouth fell open upon hearing Carly's voice through the panels, a chunk of popcorn falling free back into her bag.</p><p>Mr Pitts shivered subconsciously for a brief moment as before the mist vanished, as light as it was.</p><p>"you and Angela interrupted the plan I had because your sense of greed couldn't wait", Carly's eyes narrowed behind her trifocal glasses, "if you want my full report on Beguiler, you can wait until I am finished".</p><p>The mark died down, vanishing underneath her coat sleeve. Pitts blinked a couple of times before unsarcastically sitting down calmly at his desk, "I apologise for halting your report, Ms Carmine. Take as much time as you need to report on the Necro-Beguiler", he spoke.</p><p>Although the reporter, having realised what had just happened, wasn't sure if he said it out of calmness, fear or both," and as a gesture of goodwill, take the rest of the day off, and you can have two weeks off once the report is in. I won't keep you any further Ms Carmine".</p><p>Carly, despite her mix of concern and surprise, couldn't help but crack a smile at the result. After all, it was one less person who would leave her alone, two if she can figure what to do with Angela. She gave a respectful bow to her boss before calmly leaving his office, a smile plastered to her face. Much to the reporter's surprise, Angela looked as if though her mind had just shut off, having witnessed the worst possible, ruined finale ever to a favourite show.</p><p>"did you enjoy the show Angela?" she leaned into her rival, who was only just beginning to break free from her shock.</p><p>"what... the hell did I just witness Carmine?" the blond-haired woman dumbfounded.</p><p>"well it looks like I have all the time I need with my report", the reporter pushed back her trifocal glasses, "but I'll leave you to finish your work."</p><p>"I don't know what I just saw in there. You just raised your finger, giving Pitts a demand, and..." Angela could finally feel herself move.</p><p>"what can I say? We both have our ways with people", Carly threw her arms behind her back, giving a faint cheerful smile that was more characteristic of a certain someone she knew.</p><p>"When I called you this morning, I was certain you'd be fired, but even I didn't expect this", Angela admitted with frustration.</p><p>"and last night I didn't expect the Silver Inquisition", the reporter casually stated without thinking.</p><p>At that moment, a door at one end side of the room swung open, a window smashed open, and one of the non-descript workers in the room stood up, reaching down to their waist, tearing off their clothes as if it was a terrible costume. A combination of dramatics horns and drums echoed throughout the room, despite no sign of them, as three very familiar figures appeared in the room, all of them wearing silver robes. The doorman wore a tricorn hat, the window breacher wore a jester's hat, and the disguised man wore the fedora with its oversized feather, making Carly question how the hell he managed to hide so much under a flimsy disguise. In a smooth collective motion, each figure landed together in front of the two reporters; no one seemingly noticing this all unfold.</p><p>They all looked to the two women, Carly recognising the trio as Inquisitors Roger, Octavius and Jester.</p><p>Roger maintained his gaze upon them, "No one expects the Silver Inquisition!" he crossed his arms before glancing around the room, "our greatest weapon is Plot Armour, Plot Armour and Surprise..."</p><p>"Our... our two greatest weapons", Octavius interrupted with haste, "Plot Armour and Surprise... and Stylishly Good Hats."</p><p>"our three greatest weapons are..." Jester intervened with the same speed as his fellow inquisitor, "Plot Armour, and Surprise, and Stylishly Good Hats... and Ruthless efficiency..."</p><p>"what are you three doing here?" the duelist eyed each of them, not sure why they were.</p><p>"we're spreading the word of the Silver Inquisition, seeing the sights..." Roger spoke as the trio all spun around the room in sequence, "answering the beloved, definitely not ripped off, quoting call".</p><p>Carly could only sigh, muttering under her breath, "at least I know who the actual clowns are"</p><p>The Inquisitors stepped mid-spin, turning back around to the duo, "which one of you just insulted the mighty Silver Inquisition?"</p><p>Whatever courage Carly had before, was not as present as much as it should be, "it was her"... The trifocal wearing woman pointed to her rival, before making a mad dash to the exit.</p><p>"wait... wait no" Angela couldn't believe what she just heard, from her main rival of all people.</p><p>"well that cannot be left unpunished", Octavius spoke with harsh words to the remaining reporter as Jester pulls out and opens a silver-lined scroll, "You, Angela Raines, are hereby charged with Heresy against the Silver Inquisition. For your crimes against out mighty, all-powerful organisation, you shall be tried and punished."</p><p>Angela turned to the door to see Carly peeking just enough to have heard everything. A smile branding her face, the duelist slithered out.</p><p>"you'll pay for this Carmine", Angela yelled out, seemingly in vain, "I'll have the last word if it is the last thing I..."</p><p>Carly tuned out her rivals words, entering the elevator down, knowing where her next destination was.</p><p>It took Carly longer than she expected, but she managed to get down to the docks area where she knew Beguiler resided, passing by a set of sectioned-off set of scaffolding by the waterside, a sign with the words "Warning, Falling Hazard", nailed to the side. Consciously clutching Beguiler's blackish, purple handkerchief, the reporter found her way back to a familiar set of double wooden doors. Much to her surprise, she discovered the doors opened, and the long, grey-haired form of Shiranui Swordmaster conversing, or rather arguing, with a familiar man in blue-wizard like robes, the man's tanned face and goatee identifying him as Garret Dalmain.</p><p>"I've told you already, sir", Swordmaster stated to the man, "you cannot enter at this point."</p><p>"I don't think you understand. I urgently need to speak to Beguiler", Garret tried to explain.</p><p>"if you are not an honoured guest of the Mistress or a retainer of a guest, you shall not enter if she doesn't wish to be disturbed", the elderly spirit rebuked.</p><p>"damn you spirit. Just because the Necro-Beguiler conjured you doesn't mean you can... " the stage magician trailed off, noticing Carly approaching, "Miss Carmine, I didn't expect to see you here this morning."</p><p>"Likewise, Mr Dalmain... Garret sir", the reporter unsurely stated, "what brings you down here might I ask?"</p><p>Garret let's out a soft sigh, "As you might have guessed, I have some business with the lady of the house and... "</p><p>"Do you mean Beguiler? Are you here to see her?" she inquired of the man.</p><p>The stage magician blinked for a moment, only realising what she meant, "I see you accomplished getting inside yesterday. perhaps you can tell the old man here to let me in?"</p><p>Carly turned to Swordmaster, wanting to hear what he had to say. The grey-haired spirit raised an eyebrow to the reporter, "The Mistress wasn't expecting you this early Ms Carly Carmine."</p><p>"am I able to come in?" the girl enquires, wiping down her coat.</p><p>"The Mistress is currently entertaining another guest at this moment", the Swordmaster tilted his head, "while she was expecting you, it wasn't until this afternoon, and she said nothing about the Forsaken man here."</p><p>"Forsaken?" Carly emitted confusion, turning to Mr Dalmain.</p><p>"Ms Carmine, my business is urgent" Garret reinforced, deflecting the question.</p><p>Carly turned to the old spirit, "Swordmaster, Sir. Both me and Garret here need to talk Beguiler as soon as possible. Could you please let me in with Garret as my retainer? I will take full responsibility if anything happens".</p><p>Garret raised his eyebrow at the trifocal reporter's suggestion, unsure if he should be glad or disturbed by it. Swordmaster thought for a moment before responding, "you may both enter, but I advise you keep clear of the Mistress' chambers until she greets you both".</p><p>Carly gave a light, but respectful nod as the Shiranui spirit opened the gate to allow them through. The reporter strolled in with Garret in tow, the gate sounding closed once they arrived at the edge of the familiar waterside cemetery.</p><p>The stage magician couldn't help but chuckle at the wondrous sight before him, "plenty of space, seaside view, enough deceased souls to keep one company for decades. And here I thought the others were pulling my leg" he gave a small smile.</p><p>"This place looks more beautiful during the evening", Carly let slip, the thought looping in her mind.</p><p>"I have no doubt". Garret glanced around, taking note of the couple wood and stone storerooms sitting upon the old, "I don't suppose you've seen these 'Chambers' of our illusionist friend?"</p><p>"just the cemetery and one of the storerooms", the reporter thought for a brief second, remembering Beguiler didn't exactly give her a full tour the first time around.</p><p>"so any of these graves her?" he jested, slowly descended into the seaside graveyard.</p><p>"I... Don't believe she's that kind of zombie duelist", she raised her eyebrow, following suite.</p><p>"in a world full of humans, non-humans, monsters, technology and magic, I wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be true", Garret casually expressed, crossing the marked field.</p><p>"non-humans? I'm not sure I follow", Carly stopped briefly, unsure of his words.</p><p>"Ghouls, Devils, Lycans, I could go on", he expressed casually as if the reporter was both the first and hundredth person he told. "they live among us. Their true nature hidden from all but the gifted and bestowed."</p><p>They walked for a few more moments before Garret stopped, turning to face Carly.</p><p>"I'm aware that you visited The Silver Inquisition last night, it's my job after all", the stage magician shrugged, "and did you by any chance notice those who were not exactly human?".</p><p>The reporter stopped as well. Come to think of it; a few did look out of place. She assumed they might have been rather well-done costumes well-done, but now, she wasn't sure herself.</p><p>"well, I do remember three of them looking out of place, even for their organisation", the reporter recalled, "the older man, the bartender lady, even Samantha with her... Ears"</p><p>The great Dezard listened carefully, "so you saw their true forms", he swiftly concluded, "how... "</p><p>Both reporter and magician turned at the sound of a scream echoing from the second storeroom. Carly glanced to see a few spirits peaking out from the marked grave, particularly the crimson, orange and teal forms of Shiranui Spiritmaster, Samurai and Solitaire respectively. All of whom had a rather curious but unworried look across their faces.</p><p>Another scream knocked Carly out of her trance, the reporter immediately dashing for the storeroom, Garret following a mere few seconds later.</p><p>"Stop... Stop!" a very familiar voice exclaimed through the double wooden doors, "don't touch me there!"</p><p>Carly felt her heart rate quicken with her footsteps, her bolting allowing her to reach the door in record time. She went to open the doors only to find both locked. Worry and fear building inside her, Carly quickly searched for something to pry the doors open, her eyes setting their gaze upon a nearby rusty crowbar. Without wasting any more time, the reporter grabbed the crowbar, wedging it between the doors.</p><p>"Please Ma'am", the exclaiming voice quickly turned into a combination of moans and laughter, both belonging to the same person, "that's my sensitive spot."</p><p>Carly had barely begun to apply pressure to the door when she froze, hearing what had incurred on the other side. A couple of seconds passed listening to the activity, the moaning and laughter, on the other side of the doors and the trifocal-wearing duelist's cheeks were already flushing red. She was soon joined by the robed man who could only raise an eyebrow at Carly's expression. It only took him a moment to read her appearance, a small smile cracking upon his face once she heard the muffled sounds.</p><p>"Entertaining another guest", the stage magician quietly repeated, now understanding what Swordmaster was implying.</p><p>"Should we... go wait over by the well?" Carly gestured over to the creaky stone well.</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm not interested in Beguiler's private activities", Garret quietly admitted, "but in this circumstance, I think waiting would be more appropriate."</p><p>The reporter silently agreed, and the pair hastily but quietly moved away from the storeroom, sitting by the well. A few minutes passed with awkward silence, neither person sure what to say. Pulling his thoughts together, the stage performer enquired of the trifocal duelist, "Ms Carmine, I know this is an odd question, but are you a mage or physic?"</p><p>"ah... I", Carly's mind went blank for a moment.</p><p>Carly's eyes widened behind her glasses, her mind backtracking to the previous day, both the afternoon and the night-time duel. She glances down at her arm, holding her arm. Despite the concealed mark being given to her last night, she recalled being able to see spirits the afternoon before that same day. Garret took note of Carly's pause, a distant sound interrupting both of their thoughts. The pair turn to the storeroom to see both of the doors open. Emerging from it was the familiar, white and cyan makeup face of the performer known to both of them. Unlike every other time the performer saw her, Beguiler was only wearing wearing her hooded, crimson leotard and sun-orange, high-heeled boots, her exposed skin covered in the same cyan-lined, white makeup as her face. Barely making it a couple steps out, the performer locks eyes with the reporter, a small smile upon her face.</p><p>"Hei Carly", Beguiler waved to the reporter, "had fun at work this morning?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did", she quickly replied, slightly entranced by the slim yet strangely enchanting appearance before her, "despite Angela and my editor trying to make my life hell."</p><p>"did you like the Plot Armour I gave you?" the performer casually leaned against the front open door as Garret raised an eyebrow, "I couldn't believe Merchant had just the perfect one for you."</p><p>"Plot Armour? Wait, do you mean the..." Carly enquired, the thought springing to mind.</p><p>"you don't believe in that stuff, do you?" Garret asked aloud, "I mean the idea of magic items giving you immunity is absurd."</p><p>"oh, hey Garret, good to see you too", Beguiler nonchalantly called to her fellow stage performer, "the Inquisition believes in it, and that's good enough for them".</p><p>"quite frankly their dependence will be their downfall. It's a bloody wonder you're still with those silver clowns Necro", he hissed.</p><p>"The current arrangement is much better than the alternative", the makeup-covered performer turned her attention onto both her recent guests, "so what brings you both my way? I mean it must be important for you to interrupt my own time..."</p><p>As Beguiler finished, a woman emerged from the storeroom, ravened haired and fully dressed in a business shirt and skirt, "I had a wonderful time Beguiler. Thanks for letting me relieve my stress with you."</p><p>The performer turned to the woman, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Giselle, but I ask that you please sort out your husband situation", she gave a light smile, "and maybe not bring this up with him"</p><p>Carly took a glance between Beguiler and the woman introduced as Giselle, causing the reporter to do a double-take when looking over the latter woman. It only took a moment for the cogs to start turning in her head.</p><p>"with how unfaithful he's been, he'll get what's coming to him", the raven-haired woman smiled, "anyway I'll see you around."</p><p>Making it to the grave-marked field, Giselle quickly turned, blowing the performer a kiss before wandering off from the cemetery, giddy as a schoolgirl. Both Carly and Garret lightly blushed upon seeing the interaction, but for entirely different reasons.</p><p>"it's a shame you didn't interrupt earlier", Beguiler brought their attention back, "you would have had quite the show, complete with audience interaction."</p><p>Carly felt she was one more rogue thought away from her mind and emotions overloading; it was simply too much to deal with in the span of a single morning.</p><p>"ah, why exactly were you having sex with my editor's wife?" the reporter had to know despite the mental strain she was taking.</p><p>"Apparently, he was cheating on Gisele, and when she came to me for support, she boldly initiated the act", The performer casually explained, a hint of nonchalantly within, "but I know you both didn't come here for pleasure or to talk about it. So, what business can I help you with first?"</p><p>"well Beguiler, is this something we can discuss in front of Carly here?" the great dezard enquired carefully.</p><p>"we're all adults with mystical powers here. There's no need for exclusion", the reporter's eyes widened as the stage performer's own raised with his brows.</p><p>Beguiler gracefully moved towards the reporter, slotting in a few spins and steps in-between, "it's nothing to be ashamed of Kolibri, we all get it differently", she gestured to the reporters left arm.</p><p>Carly glanced down to her arm, which so far had been concealed by her coat sleeve. Despite being uncertain of its power or the bestower, she felt that Beguiler and maybe Garret could be trusted. She undid her cost, letting it slide off her. Both performers immediately took notice of the orange and purple mark of the hummingbird, faint but visible to the human eye. Garret, however, was the first to ask.</p><p>"when and where did you get this mark?" he glanced closer, focused on the mark.</p><p>"last night, partway through a duel", the reporter expressed, "against Chunta..."</p><p>"Echoweave?" Garret interrupted, raising his hand over Carly's arm, his hand pulsing with dark blue energy, "can't imagine why he's still with that lot?"</p><p>"what are you doing?" Carly felt herself shiver slightly as her arm was thoroughly scanned.</p><p>"checking the exact nature of this mark", he firmly established a few seconds before he raised he eyebrow, "interesting, can you explain what happened when you got this"</p><p>"well, I was partway through dueling Chunta, was about to destroy his monster when everything suddenly stopped around me, where I met this hooded figure", the reporter recalled the played events. "I couldn't see their face, but they appeared as a darkened version of my Arcanite Magician."</p><p>Carly took a moment to collect herself before continuing, "they came up to me, caused that mark to appear on my arm, calling it a blessing."</p><p>"Sounds like you've got a guardian angel", Beguiler exclaimed with a small smile, listening to the story.</p><p>"far from it, Beguiler", Garret responded before looking back to the reporter, "Carly, last night a powerful entity, something great but old, enacted a pact with you, awakening powerful abilities within yourself."</p><p>The Mistress of Illusions' face expressed a great deal of joy, "you're a warlock Kolibri", she smiled.</p><p>"A warlock but..." Carly tried to process, "I interacted with spirits yesterday afternoon before I got this... Pact"</p><p>"there's a simple explanation to that", Garret cracked a small but still unusual smile for someone like himself, "those of us gifted or bestowed can temporarily allow others see what we see."</p><p>"meaning, you wouldn't have seen Swordmaster, or any other spirit, on your way in here", Beguiler causally explained, stepping lightly around her guests, "we should go out right now and test your newfound abilities".</p><p>"Hang on a darn moment Necro", the great Dezard spoke, almost commanding, "not only is that a bad idea but we still have business to discuss"</p><p>"How is it a bad idea? Carly here mystic powers yet to be explored", she argued, leaning towards him, "you worry too much."</p><p>Carly could only clutch her head as the two, mystical performers before her, argued like there was no tomorrow."</p><p>"no, I worry the exact right amount. We don't know what this patron wants with Carly and should be cautious about it."</p><p>"well, they must care enough Carly to help her when she needed it."</p><p>"I know better than anyone that a patron will always appear at a convenient moment, good or ill."</p><p>"you are just upset that you..."</p><p>"enough!" Carly let out in her frustration, yanking the undivided attention of both performers, even as she took a moment to catch herself, "I understand your concern for me, both of you, but this is getting out of hand".</p><p>Beguiler, recognising how the reporter was feeling right now, expressed a look of guilt, "I'm sorry Carly, I got a bit... a lot carried away."</p><p>"I apologise as well, I shouldn't have deviated like that", Garret expressed the same guilt-driven face, "these new abilities of yours. I won't stop you from using them but do watch yourself. This patron could, at any time start demanding favours."</p><p>"but that doesn't mean you shouldn't develop your abilities. I should know", the Mistress of Illusions turned from Carly to Garret, "so what was it you wanted to see me about?"</p><p>"I've got the scrolls with me but here's the short version", The greying haired, robed man stated, "one of the more publicly known groups, the Arcadia Movement, have recently stepped up their recruitment drive, for what reason I don't know, but the rumour is that those who failed or outright refused the recruitment drives vanished without a trace a couple of days later."</p><p>Carly immediately cocked her head in surprise and concern, hearing every word spoken. Garret, noticing her reaction, spoke firmly to the duo, "I know both you ladies have more crucial business at this moment, just give it some thought."</p><p>Garret pulled from his robes a pair of bone scrolls, embroiled with greyish red gemstones, handing them to the half-naked performer, "enjoy the rest of your day, the both of you".</p><p>Without another word, Garret turned to leave, heading back out of the cemetery and into the outside world. The Mistress of illusions went to pocket the scrolls only to remember she only had her crimson leotard and boots on.</p><p>"a blunder I don't want to repeat. Give me a minute to get suited up, and I'll take you somewhere special", Beguiler immediately began dashing for the storeroom/chambers.</p><p>"ah, where did you have in mind?"</p><p>Beguiler peaked out from behind the door, "somewhere with high entertainment value at low prices Glad Kolibri. Somewhere that Angela woman wished she could have", she finished, disappearing back around the door.</p><p>While the reporter was curious, in the back of her mind though, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Angela, especially after she technically condemned her to the Silver Inquisitors, not sure of what would be waiting for her rival. Carly, however, shrugged, "eh, she's probably fine."</p><p>Meanwhile at an undisclosed location</p><p>"Angela Raines", the voice of Inquisitor Roger called out.</p><p>The rival of Carly opened her eyes groggily, barely able to register the silver-plated dungeon around her. She went to move her arms only to find them bound above her head to a wall behind her. Angela managed to glance around to see the silver uniforms of Inquisitors Roger, Octavius and Jester, the latter two holding large silk pillows. At the same time, the leader of the trifactor read from a tinted silver scroll.</p><p>"you have been tried and found guilty of your crime of Heresy against The Silver Inquisition. As punishment, until the end of the second hour, the Silver Inquisitors, that being us, will take turns beating you with the finest soft pillows can buy while screaming confess."</p><p>The Inquisitor took a deep breath before continuing, "if you do not confess by the end of the second hour, we will have no choice but to move to more drastic measures."</p><p>Quickly double-checking the scroll, the Inquisitor smiled, "well it looks like everything is in order", he casually throws the manuscript behind over his shoulder before reaching down, pulling up an identical pillow to the others. Wasting no more time, he repeated, "CONFESS!"</p><p>Angela, humiliated beyond all reason, could only sob quietly as the trio of Inquisitors all took turns whacking her softly with pillows, secretly hoping that no one else was watching her hours of embarrassment</p><p>End of Chapter 5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. C6: A Day at the Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what you think, Carly?" the flamboyant performer turned to her companion.</p><p>"Beguiler, this is... The Kaiba Dome", Carly remarked softly but retaining a shred of surprise.</p><p>The reporter peered out into the crowded arena, the cheers of the crowd barely muffled by the reinforced glass.</p><p>"And some of the best seats in the house", the performer gave her signature smirk.</p><p>"how'd you manage to afford this cheaply? Private booths are usually expensive, even for higher-ups and executives", the reporter slid her coat off, showing off her orange vest and hummingbird brooch to the flamboyant woman.</p><p>"a couple I met couldn't make it in here today and were more willing to part with their passes for me... for us", the Mistress of illusions twitched her fingers softly.</p><p>The reporter expressed a smile but kept her eyes hidden beneath the glasses, too many questions and thoughts running through her head. The Kaiba Dome wasn't just a simple weekend drop-in show; this was where the pros battled it out for fame and fortune, and where only the most renowned have a chance...</p><p>"Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike, it's the moment you've all been waiting for", the Announcer called across the Kaiba Dome, snapping the reporter out of her thoughts, "so make some noise for the number one ranked turbo duelist in the world..."</p><p>The cameras showed smoke enveloping both sides of the Duel Runner hanger. It only took a moment before the familiar and famous rev roared from inside. Shooting out was a white Monowheel duel runner, the rider sporting a white and cyan duel track coat and helmet, sitting back comfortably.</p><p>"JACK ATLAS!" the crowd applauded as the runner leapt right onto the track, speeding along the circuit.</p><p>The turbo king himself raised a fist eye, calling for the crowd in his British cockney accent, "Let's kick this Turbo Duel into Overdrive", the Champion shouted his catchphrase, commanding the crowds' awe.</p><p>Carly smiled, letting out a notable yelp upon seeing her number one duelist ride. Unknown to her at the time, Beguiler's smile shrunk down into a happy but awkward smile.</p><p>"challenging him today is a duelist who climbed the speed circuit faster in a month than many before have in years, demonstrating he is no pushover", the Announcer Continued. The hanger on the opposite end of the arena lit up with pouring smoke, shooting out from it a Blue and grey duel runner, a bulkier man in blue threads riding it through.</p><p>"BOLT TANNER!" the Announcer cried out, met with almost the same level of appraise from the crowd as they did Jack Atlas.</p><p>Tanner merely gave a few strong waves to the watching crowd, slowing down to a halt at the starting line, "When I'm done, they'll be a new champion sitting upon the throne!" Tanner boldly stated.</p><p>"Don't make promises you can't keep Tanner", Jack taunted as his runner arrived at the starting line, "you might not live up to them."</p><p>"keep talking Atlas, by the end of this duel, I'll be crowned king of the turbo circuit", Tanner called back, maintaining his cool</p><p>"if there's one thing a king is good at, it's keeping his promises", Jack didn't bother facing his opponent, "and you aren't worthy of bearing the weight of the crown."</p><p>"We haven't even made the first corner, and if the pre-duel banter is anything to go by, this turbo duel will be spilling with excitement", The Announcer continued proudly, "and without further ado, Duelists, activate your Speed World fields spells"</p><p>"Speed World Activated!" the electronic voiced notified the two duelists as they pressed their button.</p><p>For the two turbo duelists, the world around them boomed a purple hue. For the audience watching the monitors, the life footage gained a subtle purple hue overlay.</p><p>"and remember folks... the only spell cards that can be played without consequence during turbo duels are Speed Spells. All other spells come with a hefty cost of 2000 damage the second it is activated", The Announcer reminded for the umpteenth time, "now with the decks shuffled and speed world in play. Duelists, rev your engines".</p><p>Carly leaned forward intently, hanging off the edge of her seat in anticipation. Beguiler however laid back, keen watching the duel play out. The countdown signalled, the crowd went dead silent, the only sounds being the revving and the count down.</p><p>"3"</p><p>"2"</p><p>"1"</p><p>"Turbo Duel Accelerate!"</p><p>Within a fraction of each other, the duelists put the pedal to the metal and zoomed off, racing to make it around the first corner. At first, it seemed neck and neck, but at the last second, Tanner barely managed to push past Jack, earning the right for the first move. The general crowd didn't notice the detail, but for Jack's self-acclaimed #1 fan, she saw how the King deliberately allowed his opponent to overtake him.</p><p>Tanner: 4000 x5, SPC x0<br/>Jack: 4000 x5, SPC x0</p><p>"I'll be taking the first move slowpoke, my draw!" Tanner declared, drawing his card</p><p>Turn 1: Tanner x6, SPC x0</p><p>"And with an empty field, I'll start things by special summoning Solar Wind Jammer".</p><p>A blue portal opened beside Tanner's duel runner, shooting from it was a spiked, spiked cocoon with two sets of white wind-sails. Upon entering the field, the machine in question turned a navy blue</p><p>Solar Wind Jammer<br/>800/2400 lv5 DEF</p><p>"and I'll tribute my Solar Wind Jammer to advance summon my all-mighty Ushi Oni!"</p><p>The Solar Wind Jammer condensed down into purple matter, reforming into a bronze, engraved pot. Erupting from the top was a Blue Bulky ox man with a bronze head.</p><p>Ushi Oni<br/>2150/1950 lv6 ATK</p><p>"but why did he get rid of his defence?" Carly wondered at the sight, "unless..."</p><p>"and now I tribute my Ushi Oni to bring out his empowered form!"</p><p>The Ox man sank back into the pot, springing and stirring in mid-air as everyone watched in anticipation. It would only be a moment before that pot began to crack under internal pressure.</p><p>"welcome my all-mighty predator of the ground and the Web", Tanner raised a fist shy high, "Giant Ushi Oni."</p><p>The pot exploded into ashes, smoke across its remains. A pair of glowing red eyes emerged through the smoke, followed by a terrifying sight for any sane person to behold if they were standing before it. Floating beside Tanner was a half-bull half-spider humanoid, skin a pale blue but ever so cruel.</p><p>Giant Ushi Oni<br/>2600/2100 lv8 ATK</p><p>"This duel has barely started, and Tanner has already brought out one of his strongest monsters, and with a mean 2600 points, Jack will need to pull something quick if he has any hope to defeat it", The Announcer called</p><p>"he'll need more than hope, especially after I set two cards face down", Tanner swiped two cards into his duel disk, "now bring it Atlas."</p><p>"As you wish Tanner", Jack drew his card effortlessly.</p><p>Turn 2:</p><p>Jack x6, Spc 0 – 1<br/>Tanner x1, Spc 0 - 1</p><p>The reporter watched from behind her glasses as the King cracked a smirk, strangely familiar yet subtly different. It made her remember the grin her companion usually gave her in the last two days. To Carly, Jack's smirk didn't feel as playful as Beguiler's.</p><p>"I hate to end things so soon, but it looks like I'll be going for my victory lap by the end of this turn", the turbo king declared, earning a raised eyebrow from Tanner, Carly and Beguiler, "I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost."</p><p>Flames erupted out of the King's exhaust, sending the duel runner into overdrive, soaring right past a surprised Tanner.</p><p>Jack SPC 1 – 5</p><p>"and as I control no monsters, I can special summon Crimson Resonator from my hand."</p><p>A red portal opened up beside Jack's Monocycle, rushing out from it a small, horned fiend in crimson red armour carrying two forked rods, the fiend's back igniting with deep fire</p><p>Crimson Resonator<br/>800/600 lv2 ATK</p><p>"huh... that's new" the Mistress of Illusions casually remarked</p><p>"let's get something straight here, Tanner. I am the one true King here, so you'll bow to me once I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Force".</p><p>"Jack Atlas must be banking on those face downs of Tanner's being traps that could tear apart his monsters", the announced hazards a dramatic guess, "and judging from the look on Tanner's face, I'd say he hit the mark".</p><p>"now that you won't be stopping me bring out my more powerful monsters, I shall summon the Mad Archfiend to my field.</p><p>Emerging from a similar portal to his first monster came a red-haired skeleton man with a jaws-encased skull serving as the torso.</p><p>Mad Archfiend<br/>1800/0 Lv4 ATK</p><p>"and now I tune my resonator with my archfiend to synchro summon a level six monster", Jack announced as the Crimson resonator separated into two fiery red rings, flying across and surrounding the mad archfiend who turned holographic and finally into four blazing stars</p><p>"forged from the molten magma of the earth, I unleash Red Rising Dragon", Jack announced</p><p>The four stars went supernova, consuming the rings in a burst of light. As the light retracted, it soon revealed the monstrous form of an obsidian and ruby breastplate dragon made from a pure raging fire</p><p>Red Rising Dragon<br/>2100/1600 Lv6 ATK</p><p>"ha, you may have brought out a nice-looking synchro monster, but I'm afraid my giant Ushi Oni will destroy it in a straight-up brawl", Tanner arrogantly remarked</p><p>"This dragon is merely part of my plan to defeat you", the turbo king smirked, "for instance, when it's synchro summoned, I can revive a resonator monster in my graveyard. So, come on back Crimson Resonator!"</p><p>Crimson Resonator<br/>800/600 lv2 ATK</p><p>"did I mention that if the only other monster I control is a DARK Dragon synchro monster, I can special summon two more resonators from either my hand or deck?"</p><p>A card ejected into the King's hand as he finished his sarcastic question, joined by another card in his hand, "so please welcome Dark Resonator and Clock Resonator in attack mode."</p><p>Dark Resonator<br/>1300/300 lv3 ATK</p><p>Clock Resonator<br/>1200/600 lv3 ATK</p><p>"and now for the moment the crowd has been waiting for. I tune my level two Crimson Resonator with my Red Rising Dragon to synchro summon!"</p><p>The crowd roared in anticipation as the crimson fiend once again transformed into a pair of fiery rings, rotating around the burning dragon who morphed into six stars before going supernova.</p><p>"My Soul... Red Dragon Archfiend!"</p><p>A pair of crimson wings burst from the sides of the explosion, the light soon dissipating to reveal the crimson black form of the King's servant and mightiest monster.</p><p>Red Dragon Archfiend<br/>3000/2000 lv8 ATK</p><p>Carly's eyes shot wide behind her glasses, witnessing the monster that made Jack Atlas famous in the turbo circuit</p><p>"so, you finally brought out your mighty dragon", Tanner gave his taunt, "but even if your dragon destroys my giant Ushi Oni, I'll still have enough life points left over to survive your onslaught."</p><p>"Red Dragon Archfiend won't be wasting its attack on your monster, especially as its set on you". The turbo king earned a surprised look from Tanner and many members of the watching crowd, including Carly, "and with this move, you'll understand why only I can take the pressure of being the king".</p><p>In a move that even the most hard-core Jack Atlas fans weren't expecting, he raised his last card into the air, revealing it as the spell card Full-force strike, a non-speed spell. The purple atmosphere around Jack morphed light and dark, lightning striking all around him before finally landing a concentrated burst onto the Monocycle, zapping the King as he let out a controlled but pained scream. The Monocycle slowed down through autopilot to avoid toppling over.</p><p>Jack: 4000 – 2000, 5 – 3 SpC</p><p>"Good gracious, do my eyes deceive me", the Announcer flabbergast, "Jack Atlas has willing damaged himself to..."</p><p>Before he could finish though the Monocycle and monsters spun around in a 180*, Jack points his card-holding hand to Clock Resonator, channelling the power as if he were a lightning rod. The electricity leapt right into the back of the LIGHT monster, the dials on its clock spinning out of control, threatening to break and explode.</p><p>"Battle... Clock Resonator, take out Tanner's monster with Chrono Buster."</p><p>The Resonator channelled the power flowing through it into its rod and folk, shooting a stream of deadly light energy. Giant Ushi Oni went to defend but disintegrated almost instantly, the shock lasting on Tanner's face.</p><p>Jack began the finale to this duel, "Red Dragon Archfiend, Dark resonator, make him kneel before your King."</p><p>The dragon charged up its infamous attack as the Resonator did the same, both aimed at Tanner. He knew he couldn't activate his face-downs to save himself now; he would have used to them earlier if he could. Tanner knew he was going to lose and doing the only thing he could. He braced himself as the attacks of fire and darkness made their mark, causing the runner to spin out of control.</p><p>Tanner: 4000 – 1300 – 3000 – 0<br/>Jack: Winner</p><p>There was only a moment of silence, of surprise, before the crowd slowly but successfully cheered for Jack Atlas as he spun his Monocycle around back around, going for his victory lap.</p><p>"that's a record for the ages folk, not only has Jack Atlas pulled an OTK against challenger Bolt Tanner, but he also used a non speed spell to do so", The Announcer managed to wipe down his purple coat and regain his excited expression.</p><p>Things were not so cheerful up in the private booth, Carly was left star-struck, but for a completely different reason than she would have been otherwise. The duel itself, as short as it was, was a spectacular sight to see, that much was undeniable. Something felt different here, and the reporter couldn't tell what it was. Her reactions did not, however, go unnoticed by her eccentric companion though.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Carly?" Beguiler rested a gloved hand upon the fellow duelist's, "you seem tense over Jack winning."</p><p>The reporter snapped out of her train of thought, feeling slightly warm inside. She looked over to see the Mistress of Illusion's hand comforting her own, unable to form a response until the performer removed her hand.</p><p>"Nono, it's fine", Carly fell into a mini-panic attack, "I... I just didn't expect Jack to win like he did today, and only the first duel today."</p><p>Beguiler raised an eyebrow in concern, knowing full well her companion wasn't being sincere but, how could she? The pair of them just witnessed Jack's OTK against Tanner, and the warmly flamboyant woman knew what she saw didn't line up with either of their expectations, and this was only the first round. The Scandinavian was starting to regret her decision, a rare occurrence for her.</p><p>"do you want to head somewhere else Kolibri? I can take you out for lunch somewhere or even back to your place", Beguiler offered with a sincere face.</p><p>"maybe after a few matches", Carly tried her best to resist blushing, "after all, there's every chance I may have to face Jack to get close to him and do that one-on-one exclusive."</p><p>The illusionist wanted to express a frown but held back, not wanting to upset her friend, instead of giving a light smile. "well if we're going to be watching a few more matches, then we need some chow to get us through the hour". Beguiler leapt up from her seat, sliding over to the door out, quickly turning back to Carly, "anything in particular?"</p><p>"surprise me", the reporter couldn't believe what she just said, her cheeks turning rosy pink.</p><p>And she could have just sworn Beguiler's makeup covered cheeks turned pink in response, "I'll be back shortly Glad Kolibri with a feast only you deserve", she finished, disappearing through the doorway, closing behind her.</p><p>Carly faced back outward to the track, slumping back in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh. It hadn't even been two full days since this madness started, and yet she already felt conflicted on more than one front. The reporter acknowledged that up until this point, her dream had been becoming the most successful reporter in Neo Domino City and winning over the heart of Jack Atlas. She still wanted to be that reporter, but her methods, ethics and sanity were starting to get called into question, given she had unintendedly manipulated everyone around her to get this far, including her first genuine friend in what felt like forever. The second conflict concerned her c...</p><p>Her duel coloured mark began to vibrate and pulse, glowing faintly, snapping the reporter out of her near train-wreck of thoughts. This event surprised her, sure she wasn't using her powers, and a glance to both the outside and projector confirmed that her patron, or whoever, hadn't decided to make an appearance. Carly didn't know herself, but it was almost as if her mark was... sensing something.</p><p>She pulled herself out, glancing to the spherical projector. Tanner had pulled himself together and was now slowly heading out of the arena while Jack was piloting his duel runner back to his bay. The angle of the projector wasn't great, but as she focused on the turbo King, her mark let off a light pulse, Jack lighting up in Carly's vision a bright red, refusing to die down even when he vanished into the bay, his signature piercing the walls.</p><p>"What the... did I just..." Carly questioned herself, trying to make sense of the events.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye though was a sight that would have spooked the reporter any day of the week. Hanging amongst the crowd were a small number of figures decked out in dark crimson robes, spread out but slowly moving towards an exit inside, the walkway closest to the bay Jack entered. Carly may not believe herself to be the best at putting two and two together, but she was reasonably sure those figures weren't admirers of Jack Atlas, and if robes told her anything, the wearers were up to something.</p><p>The reporter picked herself up with haste, heading for the door.</p><p>"so, what was that order again?" the counter girl flustered, almost dropping her pad in front of an unexpected customer.</p><p>The flamboyant performer resisted the urge to sigh, maintaining her small smile, "I would like a number 7, a number 21 with extra dip and two supremacy berry shakes please". Beguiler handed over a couple of banknotes from her coat, "and I believe this should cover it."</p><p>"right", the performer silently thanked whatever being was watching over her upon seeing her the cashier jot down her order, "it'll be ready in five."</p><p>Beguiler gave a polite bow before moving away. Leaning back against one of the supports, the duelist couldn't help but sigh. She figured this was probably going to happen, but part of the performer just wanted a regular interaction with a lass without them unnaturally falling head over heels for her. It wasn't her attire or makeup. Otherwise, she would have considered changing out of it. She was thankful at least Carly didn't act like this.</p><p>"damn it Carly", Beguiler couldn't hold back the sigh to herself, hugging her bright orange waistcoat, *why you of all… "</p><p>it was a difficult situation for The Mistress of Illusions, one she knew well ahead of time. At first, she casually flirted with the trifocal lass as she did with everyone she held some interest in. Still, unlike nearly all the others who outright lusted for or rejected her advances, the flamboyant performer quickly recognized this was a slow burn. The reporter's expressions over the last two days revealed she was interested, but it also conflicted with her long-time crush of that Jack Atlas. As such, the situation infuriated her…</p><p>"and this is one of the last places I thought I'd see you", Beguiler turned her white and cyan face upon hearing a gruff voice, a familiar one at that.</p><p>Casually leaning against the support right of Beguiler was a bulky, athletic young brunette man, his attention half-split on the performer.</p><p>"and here I thought I was the only who enjoyed the backstage pass... Samuel", Beguiler sighed heavily.</p><p>"don't be so dramatic Necro", the buff man flexed his muscles. "you know how Samantha feels about it".</p><p>"sure, thing Jekyll", she chuckled, earning an eye roll from Samuel, "so how's your girlfriend by the way?"</p><p>"how's yours?" Samuel shot back, his turn to receive an eye roll from the flamboyant performer, "heard the Kaiba Dome is one of her favourite spots. Thought she'd be with you."</p><p>"we're occupying one of the private booths, just here getting some chow for us before the next duel".</p><p>"reminds me of my first date with Serharie, the wicked lass and her love of court food", Samuel ruminated, "I'm also here to order chow for us."</p><p>"private booth as well?"</p><p>"Mid-range stands."</p><p>"not tempted to use the guild's or trio's funds?"</p><p>"Samantha might have. I don't want to have to rely on it, especially if the arrangement goes south."</p><p>"has anyone filled you in?"</p><p>"how you and half the inner circle intend to help Carly get close to Jack Atlas", he blankly stated, turning his head to her, "I admire the endeavour, but as your friend and co-worker, I must insist you take a step back and… "</p><p>"and miss out on all the fun in the front row?" she tried to shake off.</p><p>"Remember what happened last time? When 'They' found out the truth?" Samuel took a deep breath</p><p>That question shook Beguiler into a new stream of sombre thoughts for a moment too long, but in her demeanour, she pulled herself together to respond.</p><p>"that was just a fluke, a miscalculation on my part" Beguiler gave a faux smirk.</p><p>"Beguiler… if you are certain on proceeding", Samuel gave a bit of pause, "don't mess it up this time. You don't want to lose Carly like you lost…"</p><p>"you worry too much Jekyll. Besides, I am confident that Carly knows what she's gotten into", Beguiler gave her signature smirk.</p><p>'What have I gotten myself into?' Carly wonders as she skulks along the hallways, partially not sure if she was even going the right way.</p><p>Having followed the red mark, pulsing through the walls, Carly moved from corridor to corridor, stepping quickly but softly while narrowly avoiding the guards, the light pulsing more vibrantly as she got closer to Jack. The reporter reached the end of a corridor opening out into a hallway overlooking the city outside. She went to step out, only stopping herself at the last second when she heard incoming footsteps. Carly pressed herself against the wall, peaking out only slightly to see who was approaching. One of the figures was Jack Atlas, an almost expressionless look upon his face, enhanced by the loose red outline around him, seen only by Carly. The person with him was a head or so shorter than him, grey hair pointed upwards from the side but adorned in a red coat and a light amount of makeup above and below his plotting eyes. Despite being off-put by the sight of the smaller man, the reporter was glad she got to Jack before the crimson robed figures.</p><p>"That was an impressive duel Mister Atlas", the sly voice of the shorter man complimented Jack, "a One Turn Kill with a non-speed spell."</p><p>"Tanner was hardly a challenge Lazar", Jack verbally backhanded, his words inspiring awe and woe inside the hidden reporter, "even if I took a hit in the process."</p><p>"yes, given your new cards, I say hardly anyone in the pro circuit even has a chance at defeating you", Lazar continued.</p><p>"and here I thought that was everyone", the turbo duelist commented.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"Goodwin insisted I check out some of those amateur matches. Waste of time I thought until I saw her duel..." Jack trailed off.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry Jack. Only a pro can challenge you, and she was lucky to make it to the amateur ring, of course, the thanks belonging to her collogues" lazar expressed a sly smirk, "I can assure you that terrible excuse for a clown will be staying right where she belongs."</p><p>For a brief moment, Carly was the one to feel a quiet rage build up inside her, not sure why she wanted to pummel Lazar, but only just managing to regain her self-control, thankful for the shadows when the duo passed, hiding her from their sight.</p><p>"you're not even seeing the problem here", Jack stopped in his tracks, his face barely in view of the concealed reporter, "she reminds me of..."</p><p>"my Jack, must I remind you that life is long past us and yet you insist on bringing It back up", Lazar calmly stated, "after all, when you took his duel runner and most precious card, you took his one means of getting out of Old Domino."</p><p>That gave a bit of pause to the reporter, not expecting to hear these words. Even her wildest dreams, she couldn't fathom the idea of Jack performing such an underhanded tactic, she just couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure why, but the name Old Domino was ringing a more than one bell in the reporter's head.</p><p>"well you should head back; your next match is starting soon."</p><p>"I'll go when I'm good and ready Lazar" Jack looked like he was ready to fume, "I duel for me. Not the fans, the glory or some fat paycheck from a sponsor. Why can't any of you understand that?"</p><p>Lazar, despite his joyful attitude, let slip a slight frown, seeing the King in this state.</p><p>Carly couldn't help but feel sympathy for Jack, even if the revelation was a bit much. He was at the top of his game and yet most people couldn't... wouldn't acknowledge the stress that came with the position. The trifocal woman wanted to hug the man, comfort him, tell him things were going to be alright, but she knew better than to...</p><p>"Such a shame too. All mighty king". A trio of voices called out.</p><p>Jack and Lazar immediately turned down the way they came, gazing upon three hooded figures sporting dark crimson robes, the hoods concealing their upper facial features. Carly, confident of who it was, could only listen as she read the expressions off of Jack and Lazar, both sporting a confused look.</p><p>"and who might you lot be?" Lazar raised an eyebrow</p><p>The trio of robes spoke in broken but loosely combined speech, the voice collectively shifting, "we are but servants of the stars, brought together by a common goal."</p><p>"and what just that might be?" The turbo King challenged took a step forward, clenching his fist.</p><p>"the ones who shall prevent the devil's resurrection", the trio pointed their fingers at Jack, "Crimson King."</p><p>"Crimson King?" Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"This is a restricted area..." Lazar assumed an intimidating voice, "but as Vice director of Sector Security, I'll gladly ignore this incident if you three dolts walk away and pretend this little encounter never happened."</p><p>"I'm afraid it's too late for that", the trio assumed a different position, each flicking their wrists.</p><p>A collection of bright lights ignited around the trio, shaping and reforming into sinister weapons pulsing with red and white energy. The central figure held a massive bastard sword, clutching it with both hands. The left figure clutched in both hands a pair of curved daggers. Lastly, the last to the right carried a large staff, its end shaped in a dragon's three-pronged claw. While Carly couldn't see the figures or their weapons, she could register the concerned look on Jack's face and the panicked expression upon Lazar's, both men taking a few steps back.</p><p>Lazar reached for his inbuild collar radio, ready to call for help. The staff wielder pointed their weapon to the, a zap of lightning shooting free and impacting the vice director square in the chest. Lazar, tingling with crimson lighting, jolted a few steps back before toppling over, incapacitated with jumping zaps.</p><p>"It pains us to do this King, but if taking you down ensures the devil never resurrects", the trio stepped closer, their weapons ready to strike, "then the Crimson Rose shall proceed with heavy hearts."</p><p>Carly, still skulked in the shadows of her offshoot corridor, could see the fear starting to transpire upon jack's face, feeling it even, having just witnessed what happened to Lazar. Despite the odds against him, the turbo king raised his fists to defend himself, cursing himself for not having his duel disk with him. The reporter didn't have to wait long until the trio of Crimson Rose stepped into view, their familiar robes confirming her suspicions. The panic in her grew more substantial; the situation has just gone from bad to worse. Carly, as scared as she was, couldn't let these people hurt Jack, or worse, not only was someone's life on the line, but it would ruin all her hard work, her misfortunes would be for nothing.</p><p>Without thinking, Carly rushed out with her marked hand raised towards the central swordsman, the orange part outshining the purple. A murky mist slowly materialized around the trio, the worst of it circling their heads, obstructing their views.</p><p>Jack, unaffected by the mist, could only watch in surprise as the trifocal woman ran from the darkened corridor, leaping onto the back of the bastard sword welder.</p><p>Carly raised her hand again, this time the orange and purple pulsing equally, pressing it against the warrior's head, "Enemies abound, at your sides" she called in the struggle.</p><p>The mist collapsed in on the warrior's head, reshaping into a crown brand of feathers. In his rage, the warrior managed to throw off the name carrier of Glad Kolibri, but by that point, it was too late. The crown collapsed further, pressing against his mind. He swung wildly, the strikes narrowly missing the other crimson roses.</p><p>"Mage, what's wrong with Warrior?" the dual-dagger figure continued to dodge the blind strikes with uncanny movement.</p><p>"he's been hexed Rogue", the Mage turned towards Carly, toppled on the ground, the mark still glowing brightly, "by that..."</p><p>A fist interrupted the Mage's statement, the fist belonging to Jack, who wasted no time clocking the crimson rose in the side of the head, sending them tumbling to the floor. With the Rogue busy dealing with the hexed swordsman, the turbo king turned his attention to the reporter in the process of picking herself up. Carly felt herself fluster from seeing Jack looking to her, approaching her. In this strange turn of events, she was closer to him than ever before, and slowly stepping closer.</p><p>"uh... Who are you supposed to be?"</p><p>"ah Jack" Carly couldn't help her daydreaming state, "you don't know what this is like for your number one fan to be..."</p><p>Jack couldn't help but groan, after effortlessly defeating Tanner with an OTK, a tripping Fangirl had just saved him. This was humiliation in the making, "Look here miss, mind telling me what's going on here, and what's with that?" he pointed to the mark.</p><p>Carly snapped out of her daydream state, coming back to the situation at hand, "my name is Carly, I came to save you Jack from those guys", she picked herself up, looking up to Jack.</p><p>"Well I gathered that, but how are you doing this?"</p><p>"I... my mark gives me the power to influence other people" the reporter couldn't help but spill her guts out with the fight in the background, "I was only trying to help."</p><p>"well, I..."</p><p>"lookout!" Carly pulled Jack aside at the last second, both duelists narrowly avoiding an energy bolt from the recovered Mage.</p><p>"you'll pay for interfering for that you little..." the Mage went to cast another bolt, this time pointed at the duo.</p><p>In a moment of panic, Carly raised her mark again; her mind concentrated on the staff welder. The compressed crown of feathers faded from the warrior, shooting and reforming around the Mage who let a yelp as soon as the hexing ring began compressing. The warrior collapsed from exhaustion, almost crushing the rogue who narrowly dodged. He turned to see Jack slowly backing away from the group and considered running to end it now. The building up flashes of energy around Mage's staff began flaring in chaotic light, unstable power building up, a glance to both fellow Crimson Rose and Carly confirmed his suspicion.</p><p>"brother, stop trying to overpower her, you'll blow us to bits."</p><p>"I can't" the Mage could only watch in horror as the energy built up to the point where is he didn't let go; it was going to backfire. But he couldn't let go, not with this woman maintaining her hex.</p><p>"Hit the deck!" the Mage called out, hoping it wasn't too late for his fellow crimson rose to save himself.</p><p>Carly blinked in shock, seeing the energy ready to implode, "Oh Shi..."</p><p>"Another successful day at market", an orange hummingbird looked down, catching wind of a figure loading their final crate into a horse-driven cart, his brown and black coat whispering in the wind.</p><p>"and so far, 18 hours without any unexpected surprises", he spoke in a rough voice, patting down the straw bed amongst the crates.</p><p>A sudden roar shook the surrounding area, coupled with an enormous BWONG, spooking the hummingbird nearby. Several glass shards rained down across the ground, soon silenced by a plummeting scream. The man casually lifted his dirty, grey bandana covered face, just in time to see a trifocal wearing woman crash down straight into the straw bed, the cart shaking but managing to hold.</p><p>"and what do you know?" the figure casually pulled out a brass pocket watch, dials littered all along sides, as well as several more numbers and hands than average.</p><p>He rotated one of the dials on the left, a question-mark shaped hand moving back one and a half rotations to the top. As he goes to put away the watch; however, he gets a closer look like the now out cold woman occupying his cart, his steel-blue eyes widening. He quickly glances around, seeing the people stop to survey the damage, some calling for emergency services, but the rest petrified in panic.</p><p>"Don't you think you're a year and a bit early for falling out of buildings, Miss Carmine?" he chuckles as he glances over her, catching sight of the reporter's hummingbird broach, smiling underneath the bandana, "How's the plot armour by the way?"</p><p>That hidden smile, however, vanished as he continued looking over Carly, not only noting the bruises and injuries she sustained from the fall but also faded purple and orange mark along her right arm.</p><p>"Now this is a surprise; a hybrid mark. you have aroused my curiousity", he climbed up to his steed, his attention focused his unknowing passenger.</p><p>"and I'm sure you'll be more than happy to illuminate this humble merchant once we get back to the shop", he turned back around, tapping firmly three times on the horse's scarred shouldered.</p><p>With a light hoof, the steed began its trip from the Kaiba Dome, casually passing by the masses, many of who ignored the horse, cart and rider, especially with the more significant concern at present. The wagon slowly vanished from the crowd, disappearing around a corner, watched by a figure in black and orange hooded robes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. explantation and Alternate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, Tidegazer here. Wanted to quickly address what happened about a week ago shortly after I uploaded chapter six. </p><p>I was having a bad time during the week, and after my upload of chapter 6, Soul of the Shadows and I sort of broke down after rereading the entire story, thinking I've bugged up the whole time, only to pull myself together a couple of days later. I am only human, and us humans are prone to illogical erratic behaviour.</p><p>That being said, I had another hard look over this story and as much as it pains me to say this, but I was introducing too much and too fast, shoving what should have been spread over 10+ chapters into six. I've put too much effort in to abandon the story now, I want to tell this story, and I want to show it right.</p><p>At some point in the next week or so, I'll be uploading the first few chapters of an altered version of souls of the shadows, maybe under a different name, but otherwise will follow most of the story beats I had already established as well as what I had intended, especially the early dark signer mark. but don't worry, I'll be keeping this version of the story up on both fanfic and AO3 in case I decide to return to this version later.</p><p>For the record, I don't hold anything against those of you who thought this story was terrible or convoluted and I appreciate the support everyone has given me and this story. I know some of you weren't entirely about some of the characters I introduced but that's just what they are, characters in a story, a story set in an alternate world to the canon.</p><p>anyway, stay safe out there and I'll see everyone later on the net.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>